Cronicas de un salon de Clases
by Daphne Potter
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar comienza y una chica llamada Ana Kyouyama esta a punto de vivir el año mas loco de su vida, en cual conocera lo que es el amor, y lo que significa luchar por este. No soy la mejor hacieno summarys mejor solo entren. Cap 9 arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Crónicas de un salón de clases**

**Hola, este es mi primer fic. sobre Shaman King, espero que les guste, pues tiene un significado especial.**

**Cap 1 Sobre salones e Yoh Asakura**

Aquel colegio era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, los padres hacían lo posible por que sus hijos tuvieran la posibilidad de estudiar en el, los mas ricos tratando de comprar la entrada de sus hijos con dinero, los mas pobres tratando de conseguir becas, todo con el afán de darles una mejor oportunidad.

Sin duda alguna la sección que mas solicitud de entrada tenia era la de secundaria, cada año se llenaba de nuevos jóvenes que tenían grandes deseos, y su propia historia y los únicos testigos eran aquellos salones de clases. Y aquel año en el grupo D de tercer grado una chica pasaría el año mas loco y difícil de su vida.

Su nombre era Anna Kyouyama, no era una chica muy popular, ni muy bonita, si bien no era fea no se distinguía de las demás y con un carácter no muy agradable, solo en apariencia pues los que la conocían a fondo sabían que era una muchacha muy tierna y de muy buenos sentimientos, y que lo único que quería era que ese ultimo año fuera mejor que los dos primeros.

Todo empezó un 15 de agosto

Aquel día se levanto de muy mal humor, odiaba levantarse temprano, mas por que se había mal acostumbrado de las vacaciones, como siempre se arreglo rápidamente, solo tomo una malteada de chocolate y pronto su padre la llevo al colegio, al llegar se bajo del coche rápidamente y subió apresurada al 2do. Piso donde se encontraban los salones de 3ero., noto que sus amigas no habían llegado pero de momento no le importo, lo mas importante era saber en que grupo le había tocado aquel año. Después de revisar las tres primeras listas encontró su nombre, "genial" pensó de nuevo la misma letra, no estaba mal y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el año anterior no había estado tan mal, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando al comprobar que de nuevo sus dos mejores amigas Jun y Pilika no estarían con ella en el mismo grupo " maldición" pensó de nuevo sola, y se separo de la puerta donde se encontraba la lista hacia el barandal resoplando graciosamente, se acaba de recargar cuando oyó su nombre.

-Anna! Anna!

-Jun!

-Me ganaste llegaste mas temprano -.-

-Jeje, ya sabes mi madre y su tonta manía de llegar temprano

-Jaja, si ya lo se, pero ya viste en que salón te toco?

-Si en el D de nuevo, y otra vez ni tu ni Pilika estarán conmigo, no es justo, por que esta escuela siempre me hace esto, pareciera que me odiara, digo hay amigas que les ha tocado juntas siempre, ¿por qué a nosotras no?

-Ni idea, pero no hagas berrinches.

-Esta bien, pero es que la verdad esto me fastidia

-Ya se, pero –x- , como sea a mi me toco en el B

-Bien, supongo

-Y a Pilika le toco en el A

-Eso no es bueno dijo Anna regañándose mentalmente por no haberse fijado en que salones les había tocado a sus amigas.

-¿por qué? Pregunto Jun extrañada por la reacción de su amiga

-Como que por que, ¡Tu y Pilika estarán al lado! Se tendrán cerca y yo voy a estar muy lejos, no me van a esperar, siempre tendré que perseguirlas y..

-Ya párale Anna, pude saber que estabas aquí por que tus gritos se oyen desde la entrada.

Anna se rió levemente avergonzada de si misma

-Que bueno que llegaste Pilika! Dijo Jun tranquilamente

-Tarde como siempre!

-Eso no es cierto! Que ganas de molestar tienes hoy

-Ya dejarla siempre ha sido así, mejor vamonos a nuestros salones, que ya va a tocar

-Bien adiós chicas

-Nos vemos en el receso

Anna vio como sus amigas se marchaban, las quería mucho aunque a su gusto (y el de los demás ) a veces eran muy tranquilas, y eran conocidas por todos por ser lo que se llama "chicas buenas"; a ella nunca le había importado esa opinión, dado que ella siempre había sido chica buena y niña inteligente y responsable, pero para ser honestos todo eso no era por gusto.

Al no tener nada más que hacer Anna se recargo en el barandal, se entretenía viendo a los demás chicos que pasaban y en saludar a una que otra amiga, mas no conversaba con ninguna hasta que llego Marion y que muy entusiasmada le dijo

-Hola Anna!1 Ya viste nos volvió a tocar este año juntas!

-En serio? Dijo Anna mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, no era que Marion fuera de sus mejores amigas, pero sí se llevaba bien con ella y su compañía siempre era divertida

-Claro! ¿Qué no has visto la lista?

Entonces Anna se detuvo a recordar que después de su coraje inicial, no se había fijado con quienes le tocaría ese año.

-La verdad no

-Pues que esperas

Anna se dirigió hacia la puerta donde estaba pegada la lista, y comenzó a leerla, no estaba mal pensó, habían quedado con ella algunos conocidos y en si nadie le caía tan mal como para fastidiarse, volvió a fijarse por si se le había escapado alguien y entonces vio un nombre que no le agrado mucho: Yoh Asakura

No era que le desagradara el chico, de hecho solo lo conocía de vista, pero su madre si que lo conocía, y le había dado un encargo especial por si le tocaba con aquel chico, y a Anna le chocaba hacer encargos para su madre.

-Verdad que es un buen grupo? Dijo Marion que se había acercado

-Pues no esta tan mal

-Podría ser mejor no lo niego, tal vez si hubieran quedado alguna de mis amigas...pero no importa nos vemos mucho fuera del colegio.

En ese momento toco el timbre y los maestros comenzaron a acercarse a los salones y acomodaron a los chicos por orden de lista, ya acomodados el maestro les dio un breve discurso sobre inicio de año, y les dijo que harían un recorrido por la escuela debido a que habían cambiado algunas oficinas con respecto al curso anterior, a Anna le pareció algo aburrido después de 2 años de estar en ese colegio, el recorrido era algo tedioso, no obstante servia para chismear a gusto con los amigos. Así pues el maestro los condujo por los pasillos y después de un raro llegaron a un árbol que tenia una banca de piedra blanca a su alrededor donde el maestro les dijo que podían tomar un descanso de 5 minutos, Anna y Marion se sentaron rápidamente, tratando de descansar pero en ese momento llegaron 2 chicas y las saludaron

-Hola chicas

-A hola Tamao ah y tu también Jeanne dijo Anna con desgano.

-Tan temprano y ya están cansadas? Dijo Jeanne alegremente

-No todos tenemos tu condición física, ni esa manía de hacer deporte dijo Marion de mala gana.

A Anna no le extraño el comentario, todos conocían la excelente condición física de Jeanne así como su gusto por los deportes, mas no obstante ella no estaba en ninguna selección.

-Bueno así es ella, y a mi me gusta que sea así dijo Tamao con tono divertido, a nadie le extraño todos sabían que Jeanne y Tamao eran mejores amigas.

-Pues si pero debería aprovechar sus habilidades, nos serias de mucha ayuda en el equipo de volleyball dijo Marion

Más Jeanne no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues en ese momento llego Shalona que se abalanzo a saludar a Anna olvidando a las demás.

-¡Que bueno que estas en este salón! Pensé que me había tocado sola, pero no! Estas tu! Eso le va a encantar a Pilika

-Si supongo dijo Anna mecánicamente, reprimiéndose de nuevo pues no había notado que Shalona estaba con ella

-Pues claro, tu eres su mejor amiga, y tu sabes lo bien que le caigo yo... Anna rió sonoramente, pues la realidad era que Pilika no pensaba exactamente eso

-Es momento de seguir chicos dijo el maestro a lo lejos.

-Demonios, tendremos que caminar de nuevo dijo Shalona

-Ni modo dijo Anna y se dispuso a caminar, pero un grupo de chicos se le atravesó y no la dejaron pasar

-Pero que se creen, no conocen el dicho las damas primero dijo Anna muy enfadada

-Son unos pesados dijo Sbalona ah claro Yoh Asakura esta con ellos

-No hables así de el dijo Tamao no lo conoces

-Tu si?

-En realidad no, pero no hay que juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas

-Tu por buena persona

-Yo solo se que es un flojo dijo Jeanne

-Mas que eso es tonto yo no se como es que logro pasar hasta tercero dijo Shalona nuevamente

-Tal vez tenga influencias

-Es que pasa los finales, con muy buenas notas dijo Anna sin entusiasmo

-¿Tu como sabes eso? Dijo Tamao

Pero antes que Anna pudiera decir algo Shalona la interrumpió

-Eso no es posible, estaba en mi grupo el año pasado y según yo necesitaba casi notas perfectas, cosa que me parece en su caso imposible de lograr.

-Pues fíjate que si lo hace, se esfuerza hasta el ultimo, lo se por que mi mama y la de el son amigas. Dijo Anna

Shalona ya no dijo nada, simplemente se fue. Al parecer muy molesta.

-No debiste contradecirla dijo Tamao

-Pues que quería

-Es que bueno ella quería que le dieras la razón y no que hablaras bien de Yoh.

-Pues ni modo

-Oye ¿lo de tu mama y la de el es cierto?

-¿Que son amigas? Si dijo Anna con tono molesto

-Ah es que pensé que sabias todo eso por otro motivo

-Ah que te refieres dijo Anna que empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Ah nada olvídalo

-Mira piensa lo que quieras

-Esta bien dijo Tamao y se marcho con una larga sonrisa en su cara, dejando a Anna si es que era posible, mas molesta

Lo siento Yoh Asakura pero ni mi madre hará que yo te ayude.

**Bueno aquí esta espero les guste**


	2. Cambiando de Ideas

**Crónicas de un salón de clases**

**Cambiando de Ideas**

**Bueno, no los aburriré y solo les dejo el fic.**

Ya habían regresado todos al salón de clases, era el momento en el que el prefecto los acomodaba a cada quien en un lugar por el resto del año, Anna cruzaba los dedos en su falda, el año pasado no había tenido mala suerte había estado frente a Marion y así podía platicar con ella cuando quisiera, Anna la miro de reojo y noto que su amiga al parecer estaba pensando lo mismo que ella y también tenia los dedos cruzados sobre su falda, en ese momento el profesor dijo:

_-Yoh Asakura en la ultima fila, el segundo asiento,_ el chico se dirigió al lugar caminando lentamente con aire despreocupado, Anna lo miro de reojo, el lo noto y le dirigió una sonrisa Anna solo miro al piso y no se la devolvió, en eso el prefecto volvió a decir un nombre

-_Señorita Marion, detrás del joven Asakura _

Marion obedeció inmediatamente y le dirigió una sonrisa a Anna, esta simplemente hizo un gesto, dijeron unos cuantos nombres más hasta que por fin le toco su turno,

-_Señorita Kyouyama, junto a la señorita Marion_, Anna miró incrédula al prefecto, prácticamente corrió a sentarse junto a su amiga la cual sonreía visiblemente contenta, después de un rato habiendo acomodado a todos los alumnos el prefecto se marcho y pronto llego otro maestro para repartirles su horario y darles indicaciones, por fin sonó la campana que indicaba que podían irse.

_-Que bien nos toco al lado _dijo Marion

_-Si que bien_ dijo Anna alegremente

-_Pues a mi me toco alejada de toda la civilización _dijo Shalona de mal humor

-_Ni modo_ dijo Tamao que se les había unido,

-_Bueno nos vemos mañana _dijo Anna mi papa ya llego por mi

-_Hasta mañana_ dijeron las demás a coro

Anna se subió al coche y apenas y saludo su padre, a este no le extraño Anna rara vez hablaba en el trayecto del colegio a su casa, la cual no estaba lejos del colegio, por lo que en 10 minutos ya habia llegado, su madre la recibió alegremente a ella y a su padre, y pronto se sentaron a comer, sus padres platicaban amenamente, sin tomar en cuenta a Anna que se alegraba de ello, hasta que su madre le pregunto:

-_Y bueno con quienes te ha tocado este año?_

_-Con algunas amigas, nadie interesante_

_-No te ha tocado con Jun o Pilika?_

_.No dijo Anna secamente?_

_.Ni con Yoh Asakura?_

Anna miro el plato por unos segundos, sabia que a eso iba su madre, como odiaba eso, es cierto que su padre le debía el trabajo a los Asakura, y que la madre de Yoh le tenia mucho cariño a ella y a su madre, mas le molestaba que su madre siempre quisiera agradarles en extremo y que hablara de ellos como si fueran de la realeza solo por que fueran una de las familias mas ricas de la ciudad

_-Y bien, te toco con el o no?_

Anna por fin, sin mas remedio contesto

-_Si _

_-Que bien, eso es muy bueno, _

_-No es nada especial_ dijo Anna de mala gana

-_Pues tu trátalo bien, recuerda de quien es hijo, además te conviene su amistad_

Anna no le contesto a su madre, y siguió comiendo su ensalada, mas sabia que su madre le insistiría de nuevo en el tema, definitivamente aquel año seria muy largo

El resto de la comida transcurrió normalmente, hasta que de nuevo Anna noto que su madre le hablaba.

-_Ya te han dado la lista de libros?_

_-Si, es mas aquí la tengo_ dijo Anna sacándola de la mochila que habia dejado a un lado de la silla,

-_Bien, son algo caros, pero no importa he guardado lo suficiente, pero necesitare que atiendas el café por un rato _

Anna asintió sin replicar, después de todo no le molestaba trabajar en el café que tenían sus padres, el cual a pesar de que tenia poco tiempo de inaugurado y era pequeño, les habia dado lo suficiente para vivir cuando su padre se habia quedado sin trabajo, además de que siempre tenia una clientela interesante, y a veces sus amigas iban a visitarla ahí, pero sin duda lo que mas le gustaba a Anna de aquel lugar era que le permitía realizar una de sus actividades favoritas: escribir, pues aunque pocos lo sabían Anna era una muy buena escritora y algún dia soñaba con publicar algo.

Aquella tarde no hubo mucha clientela en el café, lo cual le dio tiempo a Anna de avanzar algo en una de sus historias, ya estaba por cerrar, cuando llegaron dos chicas, Anna las reconoció: eran las mas populares del colegio y se llamaban Shiharu y Missu y se dirigieron Anna y le pidieron un frapuccino

-_Lo siento, pero ya vamos a cerrar_

_-Que te cuesta atendernos_ dijo Missu

-_Si, vamos haznos nuestros frapuccinos, _dijo Shiharu

-_Lo siento pero..._

_-Mira no te estoy preguntado si lo quieres hacer, te lo estoy diciendo_ le dijo Shiharu de mal modo

a Anna le molesto mucho el comentario

-_Mira este es mi café, no es tu casa así que no me trates como a tu sirvienta_

_-Yo te trato como quiero, no eres mas que una empleaducha y yo soy la hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad_

_-Shiharu, ya basta _dijo Missu

-_Si, se quien eres _dijo Anna sin dejarse intimidar, _mas eso no te da derecho a tratar a los demás como se te pegue la gana_

-_Eres una igualada, pero bien ya que no me atiendes me encargare de que este café cierre lo mas pronto posible_ dijo Shiharu con un tono de superioridad que resultaba profundamente molesto

A Anna aquellas palabras le pesaron, era muy orgullosa como para dejarse someter por una niña mimada y rica, pero sabia que no podía dejar que cumpliera su amenaza de cerrar el café, ella y su familia no podían darse el lujo de perder dinero.

-_Atiéndelas Anna_, ella volteo y se sorprendió al ver a su madre, no habia notado su llegada y por lo tanto cuanto tiempo hacia que estaba escuchando

Shiharu miro a Anna con una sonrisa de suficiencia y se dispuso a sentarse con su amiga (la cual se veía sumamente apenada) en una de las mesas.

A Anna no le quedo mas remedio que atenderlas y tras unos minutos les dio a cada chica su frapuccino, y luego se sentó tras la caja registradora, mientras observaba a las dos chicas con rencor y las oía parlotear alegremente

-_Por cierto, con quien lo vas a intentar este año?_ Dijo Shiharu

-_Pues no lo se, la verdad es que después de no haber tenido novio no se si intentarlo_

_-Oh, vamos, quedamos en que este año saldrías con un chico_

_-Si pero..._

_-Vamos debe gustarte alguien_

_-Bueno si..._

_-Entonces inténtalo con ese chico_

_-Pues es que..._

_-Dime quien es_

_-Pues es Yoh Asakura_ dijo Missu rendida, Anna al oír el nombre le puso un poco mas de atención a la conversación

-_Humm, me parece bien, te seria fácil después de todo nadie le ha conocido alguna novia, aunque no creo que no la halla tenido_

_-Si con lo guapo que es_ dijo Missu con tono soñador

-_Bueno a mi me gusta mas su hermano, Hao_

_-¿El de prepa?_

_-Claro, es mas he decidido que el será mi intento en este año_

A Anna le dio risa, pues sabia que Shiharu era popular pero a la vez, era conocida por su larga lista de novios, y sabia que Hao no andaría con ella, solo tendrían citas y besuqueo sin compromiso y es que Hao para novia escogía a chicas que o no hubieran tenido novio, o la lista fuera pequeña.

-_Eso seria genial_ dijo Missu

-_Claro, bueno a partir de mañana trabajaremos en eso y en menos de un mes los tendremos a nuestros pies_ dijo Shiharu y se rió sonoramente

A Anna le molesto la manera en la que hablaban de los chico como objetos, pero en fin que se podía esperar de chicas así, por fin después se fueron no sin antes dirigirle a Anna una mirada de profundo desprecio que Anna les devolvió, y hasta entonces pudo cerrar el café con la ayuda de su madre

-_Debes tener cuidado con esas chicas, son peligrosas_

_-No te preocupes tienen unas vidas tan superficialmente ocupadas como para ocuparse de mi, _

_-Eso espero _dijo la madre de Anna con tono preocupado y por fin ambas se fuero a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levanto de muy mal humor, y antes de salir al colegio ya habia discutido con su madre mas de una vez, lo cual siempre era presagio de un mal dia, así pues totalmente fastidiada llego al colegio, aparte de que ya era tarde, subió rápidamente las escaleras, aun no habían entrado a clases, pero de cualquier modo llevaba mucha prisa casi llegaba a su salón, cuando un grupo de chicas se le atravesó en el camino

-_Miren, aquí esta la igualada de la que les hablaba_. Dijo Shiharu a su grupo de amigas

-_Ja quien se ha creído_ dijo una chica que Anna no reconoció

-_Déjame pasar_, por favor dijo Anna en tono serio

-_No, hasta que te disculpes por tu actitud de ayer_

_-Yo no tengo por que disculparme, la que me ofendió fuiste tu_

-_Mira mas te vale que te disculpes, por que créeme si quiero puedo hacer tu vida imposible_

_-A si_? Dijo Anna en tono retador

_-¿Lo quieres comprobar? Bien ha sido tu decisión_

Rápidamente dos chicas le quitaron su mochila, y se la pasaron a Shiharu

_-Veamos, vaya eres toda una nerd, ya se, ¿qué tal si aviento tus cosas a la fuente?_

Anna tembló ligeramente, si hacían eso echarían a perder los libros nuevos que le acaba de comprar su mama

-_No te atrevas_ dijo Anna recuperando su fuerza, que por unos segundos la habia abandonado.

-_De nuevo retándome, bien ya que no recapacitas..._ Anna viendo lo que se venia intento lanzarse contra Shiharu, mas alguien la detuvo

Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron que se trataba de Yoh Asakura

_-No lo hagas no vale la pena_, le dijo Anna y luego se dirigió a Shiharu

-_Ya déjala quieres_

_-Pero es que..._

_-Vamos hazle caso_ dijo Missu que habia estado aparte

-_Esta bien_ dijo Shiharu y luego volteo hacia donde estaba Anna y le dijo con desprecio:

-_Tienes suerte de que Yoh te halla defendido, después de todo eres tan insignificante_ y le lanzo la mochila a Anna, la cual le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio mientras temblaba de rabia, mientras el grupo de chicas que estaba a su alrededor se disolvía.

_-No les hagas caso_, dijo Yoh que seguía al lado de ella _–No valen la pena _ y dirigiéndole una sonrisa se marcho en sentido contrario al salón, sin darle tiempo a Anna de decir gracias, dejándola parada a mitad de pasillo hasta que recordó que era tarde y que ella a diferencia de Yoh no se volaba las clases.

Después de pedirle disculpas al maestro por su tardanza Anna se sentó en su lugar junto a su amiga.

-_Por que te has tardado?_ Dijo Marion

-Eh luego te cuento, quieres dijo Anna pues el profesor las observaba

_-Esta bien, pero me cuentas eh?_

_-Si claro _dijo Anna mientras su vista se dirigía al asiento vació de Yoh, y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y es que aunque de momento no lo noto todo lo que pensaba sobre Yoh Asakura, habia cambiado radicalmente.

Ya se, me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, es mas ya nadie se ha de acordar de mi fic, bueno espero el cap les guste y me dejen sus reviews, les prometo en el próximo cap, que los contestare.


	3. Un favor

**Bueno después de mil años aquí esta el 3er, cap me pregunto si alguien seguirá leyendo esta historia, que va tan lento, pero compréndanme estuve ahogada por la escuela, por suerte estaré un mes de vacaciones, lo cual me dará tiempo de seguir con mis fics, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews.**

**Bueno ahora si el cap**

**Crónicas de un salón de clases**

**Cap 3 " Un favor"**

Durante las primeras 3 clases antes del receso Anna sonrió todo el tiempo, sin prestar mucha atención a las clases, no podía creer que Yoh la hubiera defendido, después de todo solo la conocía de vista, no eran amigos y bueno ella y muchas de sus amigas no lo consideraban la clase de persona que se interesara por los demás, así que definitivamente el chico la habia sorprendido, por fin después de mucho rato sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del receso.

-Bueno ahora si ¿podrías decirme que tienes? Has estado rara toda la mañana dijo Marion reteniendo a Anna en el salón

-Pues es que veras... y entonces Anna le contó a Marion todo lo que habia pasado aquella mañana

-Y entonces Yoh te defendió? Vaya eso habia que verlo dijo Marion con tono incrédulo

-Pues es verdad dijo Anna con tono seco

-Pues esto lo tienen que saber todas las de mi clan

-No! Dijo Anna

-¿Pero por que? Dijo Marion extrañada

-Es que mira todas las del clan me caen muy bien, pero lo cierto es que a la única que es mi amiga-amiga y que le tengo confianza a parte de a Jun y a Pilika, es a ti

-Oh bueno! Siendo así pues me callo, jeje oh mira ahí están las del clan, ya me voy y Marion salió del salón corriendo tras sus amigas Anna salió inmediatamente después y vio que frente a la escalera la esperaban Jun y Pilika

-Te tardaste mucho, dijo Pilika con una sonrisa, -si no fuera por Jun, no te habría esperado dijo con falso tono molesto.

-Es que Marion me entretuvo

-Ah! Dijo Pilika y puso mala cara, nunca le habia agrado Marion, ni a Jun, pero solo que ella era muy madura y rara vez hacia malos comentarios.

-Bueno, bajamos ya ¿no? Dijo Jun, con tono tranquilo

-Si vamos dijo Anna y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras Anna vio a su pesar que al final se encontraba Shijaru, y para su pesar Shijaru también la vio, solo que pretendió ignorarla o al menos eso creyó Anna, pues al llegar donde se encontraban Jun tuvo que sostener a Anna ya que Shijaru habia intentando tirarla

-¡Que te pasa! Dijo Pilika con furia a Shijaru

-No fue a propósito dijo Shijaru con falso tono angelical

-Quien se cree eso

-Pues entonces dile a tu amiga que no se vuelva a meter conmigo

-Vamos no tiene caso dijo Jun tranquilamente

Las tres chicas se fueron no sin antes dirigirles miradas de profundo desprecio a Shijaru y a sus amigas que se reían sin parar

-Por que te molestan? Antes no lo hacían le pregunto Jun a Anna al llegar a unas bancas en el jardín de la escuela

-Es que ayer se porto muy creída en el café y entonces me enfade y le grite y por eso esta enojada conmigo lleva todo el dia molestándome

-Eso no es bueno, tener en contra a las populares es de cuidado dijo Pilika

-Lo se, pero no me importa ya me las arreglare

-Pues si pero luego no se miden en lo que hacen

-Si es cierto dijo Anna con pesar recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana y entonces Yoh cruzo por su mente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿De que te ríes? Dijo Jun

-De nada dijo Anna

Sus amigas simplemente se encogieron de hombros

Las primeras semanas del curso pasaron sin muchas novedades, salvo que Anna se habia hecho muy amiga de Tamao de repente, aquello era extraño dado que Tamao era excesivamente alegre y Anna que normalmente era algo seria y se enojaba con facilidad no solía tener amigas como Tamao, pero Tamao se habia acercado a ella (dado que era muy buena por naturaleza), para alegrarle los días a Anna ya que últimamente se encontraba de un humor terrible debido a los constantes ataques de Shijaru.

A Anna aquello la tenia harta, no obstante su carácter fuerte no la dejaba mostrarse débil, varias de sus amigas la habían defendido alguna vez, pero lo cierto era que Yoh no habia vuelto a defenderla y Anna simplemente le costaba trabajo entender como un dia lo hacia y al otro no, aunque no lo admitiera ese chico la confundía y al mismo tiempo le llamaba la atención de un modo extraño, Marion era la única que se habia dado cuenta de aquello, pero no le mencionaba el tema a su amiga, además lo cierto era que al tenerlo enfrente se habia hecho muy buena amiga del chico, y resultado Marion aun teniendo a Anna a lado casi no hablaba con ella pues se entretenía mucho con Yoh que para su sorpresa era un chico muy divertido y por esto Anna habia comenzado a hablar con Tamao y habia descubierto a una nueva amiga.

Un dia después de clases Tamao y Anna caminaban hacia el café de Anna, pues esta tenia que suplir a su madre aquella tarde y Tamao iba a quedarse con ella.

-En que piensas le pregunto Tamao a Anna mientras caminaban por una tranquila calle

-En nada dijo esta

-Si tu dices,

-Bueno, estoy molesta con Marion dijo Anna al fin

-Por? Dijo Tamao que aunque sabia la razón, pensaba que si Anna lo sacaba se sentiría mejor

-Pues por que mi ignora, ahora solo habla con Yoh, como si el hubiera sido su amigo de toda la vida, digo no es que Marion fuera mi mejor amiga pero si me llevaba muy bien con ella y me divertía mucho

-No te ignora, es solo que tiene un nuevo amigo

-Pues parece otra cosa dijo Anna con tono amargado

-Sabes hiciste que me acordara de Missu

-Por?

-Pues que se muere de celos cada vez que Marion habla con Yoh, tiene la misma idea que tu

Anna solo la miro con cara de pocos amigos, y no contesto nada; su amiga simplemente se rió por lo bajo y pronto llegaron al café.

-Ya llegue mama! Dijo Anna sin mucho animo

-Que bueno que llegaste, por cierto tenemos invitados

Anna miro hacia las mesas donde se encontraba su madre y se sorprendió bastante: ahí se encontraban Yoh y su madre, eso era muy extraño siempre iba la madre de Yoh sola, sin el pero aquel dia no era así.

-No piensas saludar? Dijo la madre de Anna con un tono muy autoritario

-Oh si lo siento! Y se dirigió a saludar a la madre de Yoh la cual la abrazo fervorosamente

-¡Hola mi niña! Tan linda como siempre, de veras Ming tienes suerte de la hija que tienes

-Oh vamos tu también tienes dos hijos maravillosos

-Oh! Par de holgazanes sobre todo Yoh, el cual estaba distraído viendo por la ventana sin prestar atención aparentemente, aunque Tamao noto que observa a Anna de reojo

-Bueno no importa, dijo la madre de Yoh (n/a: perdón pero no recuerdo su nombre, si me lo dicen seré muy feliz) siéntate cariño y también tu linda amiga ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Tamao Tamamura

-Oh, si conozco a una de tus tías, es buena amiga mía

Tamao solo le sonrió, y luego observo a su amiga la cual estaba sentada junto a su madre con cara de pocos amigos y la mirada clavada en el piso

-No gustas algo de tomar? Dijo Ming

-Oh no, querida, no quiero molestarte

-No es molestia

-No en serio, preferiría decirle a Anna el favor que quiero que me haga, para ver si acepta

-Oh, pero ya te dije que aceptara encantada

-Si, pero prefirió decírselo yo misma, bueno veras linda, esta mañana llegaron las notas a casa y bueno como de costumbre a este holgazán –y señalo a Yoh- le ha ido terriblemente mal y no puedo permitir que esto siga así, es el ultimo año y necesita mejorar sus notas, es por eso que quería pedirte de favor le ayudaras a Yoh en las tardes a ponerse al corriente en las materias, que le ayudaras a estudiar.

Anna observo a la señora por unos instantes aquello no le hacia nada de gracia no obstante sabia que no podía negarse y dijo con resignación

-Claro que si señora Asakura dijo Anna sin entusiasmo

-Oh muchas gracias querida, y si este chico te da problemas entonces me avisas de inmediato

Anna solo le dirigió una forzada sonrisa, mientras Yoh seguía con la mirada en la ventana

-Bueno y cuando quieres que comiencen dijo Ming, dirigiéndose a la mama de Yoh

-Pues hoy mismo si se puede

-Claro que si

-Bueno entonces yo me voy y mas vale que te comportes Yoh!

-Si mama dijo Yoh con mucho desgano

Anna estaba mas que furiosa, no le agradaba la idea de perder sus tardes de esa manera, su madre lo noto y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su hija dejando a Yoh, Anna y Tamao solos en el café.

-Lo siento Tamao, pero creo que mejor nos vemos otra tarde dijo Anna con tono fastidiado mientras Yoh se sentaba cómodamente en una silla

-No, me quedare tu madre no estará hoy y no habrá quien atienda el café

-Oh Tamao muchas gracias dijo Anna con tono amable y entonces Tamao se fue a la cocina por un mandil

-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres dijo de pronto Yoh que hasta entonces se habia quedado callado

-Di mi palabra y lo voy a hacer, si a ti te da flojera pues es tu problema dijo Anna de mal modo

-Pero te fastidia la idea, además no tenias opción y eso no era justo dijo Yoh con tono tranquilo

-Ya lo se, pero dije que lo haría y eso voy a hacer así que de una vez empecemos

-Bueno, si tu quieres dijo Yoh sacando una pluma y un cuaderno, mientras Anna se sentaba frente a el y comenzaba a explicarle, lo cual no fue tan fastidioso como pensaba en un muy poco rato Anna comprendió que era muy listo solo que se distaría muy fácilmente pues a cada momento hacia comentarios graciosos, que incluso la desconcentraban también a ella, y por mas que se quería poner estricta y seria no podía. Yoh se daba cuenta de ello y le divertían los esfuerzos de Anna por mantener la compostura, como resultado casi no avanzaron nada. Mientras Tamao se divertía con la situación tras el mostrador

-Es todo por hoy dijo Anna con aire agotado, ya cuando casi habia oscurecido

-Tendré que volver mañana? Pregunto Yoh con aire gracioso

-Por que preguntas si conoces la respuesta, dijo Anna de mal modo

-Bueno pensé que tal vez ya no ibas a querer seguir con esto

-Ya te dije que di mi palabra y la voy a cumplir

-Si tu dices, bueno nos vemos mañana y se marcho no sin antes dirigirle una gran sonrisa a Anna, la cual no pudo evitar sonreír también como lo habia hecho el dia que el chico le habia ayudado

-No es tan desagradable verdad? Dijo Tamao una vez que el chico se habia marchado

-Claro que si! Ese chico es fastidioso además nunca se calla y jamás se concentra dijo Anna, recobrando el mar humor.

-Si ya me di cuenta que tu tampoco te concentrabas

-Es que me distrae mucho dijo Anna sin pensar, y su amiga la observo curiosamente

-¿qué? Como se va a concentrar alguien oyendo tanta tontería, ¿quien podría? Dijo Anna muy rápidamente

-Si supongo dijo Tamao riéndose ¡y pensar que tendrás que aguantarlo muchas tardes!

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes que fastidio! Me va a resultar muy difícil soportarlo

"Yo creo que no" pensó Tamao observando a su amiga, la cual se habia quedado callada sentada en la mesa donde habían quedado los cuadernos que habia usado aquella tarde.


	4. Amigos

**Lo se, lo se, me volvi a tardar demasiado, pero justo cuando pense que podria dedicarle tiempo a mis fics, un virus invadio mi compu y la dejo inútil por un mes, y a parte perdi la parte de este fic que ya llevaba hecha, asi que tuve que volver a hacer una parte, no saben el coraje que me dio…pero bueno eso ya no importa y sin mas demora les dejo este nuevo cap**

Cap 4

Amigos

A la mañana siguiente Anna llego de muy mal humor a la escuela, aquella mañana habían discutido muy fuerte y todo según Anna por culpa de Yoh Asakura, por esto cuando el chico la saludo en el pasillo Anna lo ignoro totalmente y entro rápidamente al salón donde aun no habia llegado el maestro

-Vaya de que humor vienes dijo Tamao con solo verla

-Mi madre que se la paso gritándome antes de venir al cole, y todo por culpa de Asakura

-No entiendo, crei que estaria contenta, digo le estas haciendo un favor a la señora Asakura

-Yo crei lo mismo, pero insiste en que pude haber puesto mejor cara cuando acpete y que tambien pude haber sido mas amable con Yoh y no se cuanta tontería mas me alego

-Pues si pero ya sabes como es tu mama

-Ni me digas, no se como como voy a poder aguantar este trabajo, ni siquiera me va a dar tiempo de continuar con mis historias dijo Anna con tono frustrado

-Mira mejor no te estes lamentando todo el tiempo de lo contrario se te va a hacer mas pesado,

-Si tienes razon dijo Anna sin mucho animo, mientras el profesor entraba al salon, dispuesto a comenzar la clase

Anna se sento resignada en su pupitre mientras los demas chicos comenzaban a entrar al salon, entre ellos vio a Marion que entraba seguida de Yoh que al llegar a su pupitre la saludo alegremente Anna no se lo devolvió, no estaba de humor para eso

Con ese humor de perros Anna se paso todas las clases de la mañana, asi que cuando sono la campana que indicaba el receso se sintio mas que feliz, iba saliendo del salon cuando Yoh la detuvo

-Hey Anna!

-Que quieres dijo ella de mal humor

- Saber si hoy voy a volver a ir al café, ya sabes a...pero Anna no lo dejo terminar

-Mira ya te dije ayer lo que pensaba, asi que esta de sobra que me lo preguntes de nuevo

-Solo queria estar seguro dijo Yoh con tono alegre y despreocupado

-Si eso era todo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer dijo Anna en tono duro y se marcho rapidamente decidida a no entablar mas conversaciones con el molesto de Yoh Asakura

Yoh la miro irse con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro, cuando oyo que alguien lo llamaba.

Se trataba de Missu.

-Oye Yoh!

-Que? Dijo el de manera distraída pues miraba como anna se reunia con sus amigas

-A que vas al café de Anna?

El nombre de Anna hizo volver a Yoh a la realidad

-¿qué pasa con ella?

-Que a que vas a su café?

-Pues eso es algo que no te interesa dijo Yoh tranquilamente y se marcho dejando Missu mas que enrabiada, aun asi no pensaba decirle a Shijaru, ella siempre hacia todo muy grande y problematico

Mientras tanto Anna le platicaba a sus amigas lo que habia pasado la tarde del día anterior

-Asi que ahora debes ayudarle a Yoh todas las tardes? Dijo Pilika incrédula

-Asi es, mi madre me obligo, yo no quiero perder mis tardes de esa manera

-Todo en esta vida pasa por algo, dijo Jun pausadamente, -Tal vez a la larga algo bueno te valla a dejar esto

-Suenas a mi mama, dijo Anna con fastidio

-Es que Jun parece nuestra madre, es la voz de nuestra conciencia dijo Pilika riéndose

-Si tienes razón dijo Anna ya mas alegre

-Solo tienes que cuidarte de una cosa, que Missu y Shijaru no se enteren

-¿Lo dices por que a Missu le gusta Yoh?

-Si, siendo amiga de Shijaru ten por seguro que algo te va a hacer

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa! Dijo Anna –es mas le cambio mi lugar si quiere

-Te aseguro que aceptaria encantada dijo Jun con aire divertido

-Pues si, pero eso no es posible, asi que chicas no podran ir en las tardes a buscarme al café dijo Anna tristemente mientras la campana indicaba el fin del receso

Asi pasaron 3 semanas, Yoh asistia cada tarde al café de la familia de Anna a recebir sus lecciones con Anna, las cuales les dejaron a ambos algo mas que fastidios o mejores notas

Y es que ambos habian empezado a caerse bastante bien, aunque eran capaces de negarlo ante un tribunal, sobre todo Anna, pero lo cierto era que ambos chicos deseaban que llegaran las lecciones de la tarde

Asi un dia se encontraban los dos chicos en el café, cuando Yoh arrojo el lapiz a un lado

-¡Me harte! Esto es imposible, dijo el chico ante un complicado problema de matemáticas

-Es solo un poco mas difícil que los anteriores, no hagas tanto alboroto y recoge ese lapiz dijo Anna con tono cansado

-Solo un poco mas difícil! Es más que odioso

-Es que no te concentras dijo Anna parándose a recoger el lápiz – te lo explicare de nuevo

-No dijo el poniéndose de pie –tengo una idea mejor y le quito el lápiz de la mano

-Yoh dame ese lápiz

-No dijo el con tono de niño chiquito

-Ya Yoh! No estoy para tus tonterías –Dame ese lápiz

-No quiero! Dijo el de nuevo con tono de niño chiquito

-Damelo ya dijo que Anna que fue tras Yoh y trato de arrebatarle el lápiz, mas no pudo

-No puedes soy mas rapido que tu! Dijo Yoh

-Ya veras que te lo quito dijo Anna perdiendo la seriedad por completo

-No vas a poder dijo Yoh, que huía hábilmente de Anna, mientras se paraba tras una de las sillas

Anna se estiro desde su posición (delante de la silla) y alcanzo a tomar el lápiz de la punta

-Lo ves?

Dijo Anna tratando de quitárselo de las manos, desafortunadamente la fuerza empleada la hizo perder el equilibrio y tropezar con la silla cayendo al piso justo encima del Yoh

La respiración de los chicos era agitada y ninguno parecía reaccionar pues los dos estaban mirándose fijamente, Anna se sentía atrapada un mar de emociones pasaban por su cabeza, mientras solo pensaba en que la tenia tan cerca, y en como sus labios casi se juntaban

Cuando alguien abrio la puerta del local abruptamente

-Lo ves te dije yo que ……dijo Missu que por fin le habia contado a Shijaru, pero se callo de golpe al ver la posición en la que se encontraban Yoh y Anna

Los chicos reaccionaron rapidamente y se levantaron del piso

-Vaya Anna se nota que no pierdes el tiempo dijo Shiharu con tono venenoso

-¿A que te refieres? Dijo Anna desafiante

-Pues que quieres atrapar a Yoh, a que más

Yoh solto una sonora carcajada

-Vaya si te gusta imaginar cosas Shijaru, dijo Yoh aun riendose –Anna y yo solo somos am…pero Yoh se detuvo no sabia si Anna lo consideraba a el de esa manera

-Solo le doy clases extras dijo Anna sin rodeos

-Y si solo era eso por que no le dijiste a Missu cuando te pregunto?

Yoh tardo un momento en recordar a que se referia Shijaru

-Por que es algo que no le importa es mi vida y se acabo dijo Yoh tranquilamente

-Lo que tu digas dijo Shijaru –Yo ya me voy, no quiero estar mas tiempo con una "zorrita" y salio apresuradamente del local seguida de Missu

Anna estaba dispuesta a correr tras ella y decirle que se retractara ya estaba empujando la puerta cuando Yoh la detuvo

-No tiene caso, no es algo por lo que valga la pena meterse en problemas, hay cosas que si lo valen, te lo digo por experiencia, pero esto no es una de esas cosas

-Y que? Quieres que me aguante lo que me dijeron

-Que no te importe, ademas mira quien te lo dijo el chico y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro

Anna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa

-Gracias dijo ella –si no hubieras estado no hubiera aguantado las ganas de ir a buscarla

El chico solo se encongio de hombros y le dedico otra sonrisa, segundos después le dijo

-¿Ya no me consideras tan odioso? ¿verdad?

-No dijo ella, me agradas

-Tu tambien me agradas, ya no te considero una amargada sabelotodo

-Oye! Eso no es justo dijo ella riendose

-Me lo debias, tuve que aguantar todos tus malos humores

-Y yo todas tus payasadas asi que estamos a mano

-Si supongo dijo el y la miro un instante y luego volteo a ver su reloj y se sorprendio por la hora –Demonios, le dije a mi madre que llegaria hace una hora, me dejara sin dinero por un mes, debo irme

-Pues rapido ya vete

Sin embargo antes de irse el chico le dijo:

-Debo considerar que ya somos amigos ¿verdad?

-Asi es dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Bien adios Anna, hasta mañana y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y salio del local

Anna solo murmuro adios Yoh, siguiendo al chico con la mirada

**Bueno espero les halla gustado, de nuevo perdon por la tardanza, y por las faltas de ortografia pero si me detenia a corregir acentos y demas jamas lo iba a subir**

**Bueno ahora si a contestar reviews**

**Geanella-Asakura: Has hecho que me suban los colores con la descripción de mi fic, me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes aunque sea lentamente pero este fic sigue.**

**Akari Asakura: ¿Por qué se te hace medio rarito? Bueno lo importante es que te gusta, y como vez esas tipas no piensan dejar en paz a Anna, me apena que te lo hagan a ti tambien, pero ya veras todo en esta vida se paga.**

**KiraraMisaoWinry150: Gracias por el dato, y me alegra que te guste el fic, espero este cap te guste también**

**Nadeshiko Malfoy: Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero no fue por mi culpa, mis intenciones eran seguir en vacaciones pero no se pudo, gracias por seguir mi fic, y espero te guste el cap**

**Starfire yumi: Te pido mil disculpas por lo que me tardo en actualizar, esta vez espero hacerlo mas pronto, y gracias por decir que el fic me esta quedando genial, me da animos de seguir**

**Hanitael prinicipe shaman89:Que bueno que esta vez si me dejaste review, me alegra mucho, y si abra mucho Yoh-Anna, pero no ahora, y sobre que aparezca Hanna, pues la verdad no lo se…tal vez mas adelante en la historia**


	5. Problemas para la señorita Kyouyama

**Crónicas de un salón de clases **

**Lamento mucho, haberme tardado tantos meses en actualizar, se que no tengo excusa y si ya nadie lee esta historia, creo que me lo merezco, pero es que primero, tuve el semestre mas difícil de mi vida, se los juro, luego estuve bastante tiempo sin conexión a Internet, además de que este capítulo aunque no lo parezca me costo mucho escribirlo, ya que tiene un valor personal bastante importante y además de que me costo trabajo describir la situación de manera que no se viera exagerada e inverosímil**

**Una ultima nota, el colegio en el que se desarrolla la historia es muy prestigioso por lo tanto es muy estricto y severo, sus normas son bastante duras. Esto lo comprobaran mas adelante a lo largo del cap, y en recompensa por la espera es más largo que de costumbre.**

**Simbología**

**-En cursiva y comillas son pensamientos de los personajes.**

**Cap. 5 Problemas para la señorita Kyouyama**

A la mañana siguiente Anna llego al colegio de muy buen humor, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y no había peleado con su madre como cada mañana, lo cual era un buen presagio.

Iba entrando al colegio cuando sintió que alguien la detenía, para su mala suerte Shijaru y Missu.

-Vaya, vaya miren quien llego dijo Shijaru con tono despectivo, -La zorrita mayor, Anna sintió como la rabia corría por sus venas, no obstante ni siquiera parpadeo y siguió su camino.

-No te vayas! Dijo Shijaru –Aun no termino contigo

-Pero yo si, no tengo nada que hablar contigo dijo Anna con tono decidido

-UYYYYYYYY! La zorrita tiene carácter

-Zorra serás tu, pero ella no! Dijo la voz de un chico Shijaru se quedo estática al ver que se trataba de Hao

Anna por su parte se sintió aliviada, siempre se había llevado con el, desde pequeña, en cambio con Yoh, nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora, a pesar de que tal vez tenia mucho mas en común con Yoh que con Hao

-Vamonos de aquí Anna dijo Hao jalando a Anna al patio del colegio

-¿Qué haces aquí Hao? Tus clases son hasta la tarde

-Vine a dejar al tonto de Yoh, no sabia donde dejo su licencia, así que tuve que traerlo, pero se lo cobrare después dijo Hao con tono malicioso

-Nunca cambias…pero haces bien a ver si así Yoh presta mas atención a la vida…jajaja

-Pides milagros Anna, Yoh es y siempre será un despistado desobligado

-Yo creo que la gente puede cambiar dijo Anna con un tono de optimismo que Hao no le había escuchado nunca, el 99.9 del tiempo la chica era el pesimismo personificado

-Te pasas de optimista, mi madre lleva 16 años esperando ese milagro

-No lo se…la vida nos da sorpresas

-Tu lo has dicho sorpresas no milagros dijo Hao reprimiendo un bostezo, mira nos vemos luego que es muy temprano, mi turno es en la tarde. Nos vemos luego Anna

-Adiós Hao! Dijo Anna encaminándose a su salón, cuando llego ya estaba el maestro, lo cual evito un nuevo ataque de Shijaru, aunque Anna sabia que la chica no dejaba pasar una, pero estaría prevenida.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Shijaru? Le pregunto Marion apenas llego Anna a su asiento, -te mira con odio

-No ser una zorra como ella dijo Yoh soltado una leve risotada

-¿Y tu como sabes? Pregunto Marion

-Es que ayer se lo dijo en el café

-Y hoy me lo dijo de nuevo, dijo Anna con tono fastidiado

-Ja ese par es odioso, bueno Missu no lo seria sino estuviera todo el tiempo con Shijaru

-Shijaru la zorra como le dice mi hermano dijo Yoh riéndose sonoramente

-¿Eso dice? Vaya pobre niña y eso que ella quiere salir con el

-¿Con mi hermano? Jajaja dijo Yoh riéndose aun mas fuerte contagiando con su risa a Anna y a Marion

-¡Ustedes tres! ¡Se callan o los saco del salón! Y apenas son las 8:00 de la mañana no creo que quieran pasarse el resto del día en prefectura

Los tres chicos solo se miraron con caras cómplices y ya no se rieron más y la clase transcurrió normalmente. Bueno lo mas normal que puede transcurrir una clase, hasta que por fin termino

-Vaya pensé que esto no se iba a terminar nunca dijo Yoh con tono cansado

-Ja, tú de que te quejas estuviste dormido todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo logras hacerlo? Dijo Anna con tono autoritario

-Relajándome Anna y tú también deberías hacerlo, no es necesario que te mates estudiando

-A diferencia tuya yo no tengo una fortuna tras de mi y tengo que esforzarme para mantener una beca dijo la chica

-Suenas a mi mama, siempre habla de ti y tus logros, de los esfuerzos que haces, creo que le agradas más que yo

-No seas idiota, es tu madre si alguien te va a querer y soportar toda la vida incondicionalmente es ella

-Lo dices como compadeciéndote de ella dijo el chico castaño

-Pues si, el resto de la gente te soporta por que no le queda mas remedio

-Y se suponía que eras mi amiga, gracias por tus halagos dijo el chico con tono sarcástico

-Lo siento dijo Anna con tono cansado –No era mi intención fastidiarte ni insultarte es solo que a veces…desearía que mi vida fuera tan fácil como la tuya dijo la chica con tono triste

Yoh solo la observo, no sabia que decirle, luego la chica suspiro y continúo hablando

-Quisiera no tener que pelear con mi madre por si sobre mis notas no son tan perfectas, que no se sienta orgullosa de mi por un 9.8, que al contrario me recrimine por no tener 10, esperando todo el tiempo que sea perfecta…y lo peor es que creo que nunca voy a tenerla satisfecha por completo

-Bueno, al menos alguien espera algo de ti…seria mucho peor que todo el mundo en el fondo crea que nunca vas a llegar a nada…que nadie espere nada de ti

Anna lo miro un segundo meditando lo que había dicho el chico…

-Yoh…

El chico solo se encogió de hombros

-Es verdad nadie espera nada de mi y no los culpo, de seguro tu también lo piensas, con las clases que me das y que yo no avanzo nada, es casi imposible que pase el año

-Te equivocas yo creo que puedes llegar a mucho, el problema es que eres excesivamente distraído y descuidado, es cuestión de que tu quieras hacer algo y se que lo lograras

-¿Crees qué pase el año? Dijo Yoh incrédulo

-Eso y más dijo la chica con tono convencido

-Sabes, eres la primera persona que conozco que tiene fe en mi, fe verdadera dijo el chico acercándose a ella, ella solo agacho la mirada sintiendo que se estaba ruborizando

-Te lo agradezco y no te imaginas cuanto dijo el chico en tono bajo, casi susurrándoselo al oído…la chica estaba completamente nerviosa ¿Por qué las mariposas en el estomago? Aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, no quería que notara lo roja que estaba

Para su suerte la campana sonó en ese instante y todos regresaron a sus lugares…Yoh se separo de ella y fue a su lugar, ella hizo lo mismo pero conciente de que el la seguía con la mirada sintiéndose aun más nerviosa ¿Por qué tantos nervios?

-Hey Anna, podrías prestarme tu tarea, quiero revisar el ultimo problema dijo Marion y en ese instante Yoh quito su mirada de la chica y se distrajo con un amigo

-Si claro contesto ella débilmente

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas toda roja y hecha un manojo de nervios

-Ideas tuyas, no pasa nada dijo Anna recobrando su tono normal

-Si tu dices dijo Marion cero convencida

La clase comenzó con normalidad, pero Anna simplemente no lograba concentrarse…

"_Que me pasa, por que me pongo de esa manera, siento algo extraño cuando lo tengo cerca…es algo lindo…es….no ¡NO! Yoh no puede gustarme….no eso no puede ser…el nunca me vería de esa manera además…Shijaru estaría peor que nunca….Yoh solo me traería tristezas y muchos problemas…solo estoy confundida…YOH NO ME GUSTA"_

Cuando menos se lo esperaba la clase ya había terminado

-Anna, Anna, Hey Anna!

-¡Qué! Dijo la chica brincando en su asiento

-Estas en las nubes niña dijo Marion riéndose

-Es que…estoy cansada ayer me dormí tarde haciendo el trabajo de literatura

-Ni me lo recuerdes yo aun no lo acabo lo que me recuerda… ¡Tengo que sacar unas copias! Dios, lo olvide...nos vemos Anna dijo Marion que salio corriendo del salón

-Esa Marion siempre es lo mismo dijo Anna para si misma

-Hey Anna

-¿Qué? dijo la chica distraídamente mientras se volteaba para comprobar que se trataba de Yoh

-Quería pedirte un favor, aunque entiendo si me dices que no, bueno, ¿me prestarías tu trabajo de literatura?

Anna suspiro pesadamente, Yoh tomo aquello como una mala señal y entonces le dijo

-Esta bien entiendo

-Por que nunca dejas a la gente hablar ¿eh, sabes que si te lo voy a prestar tengo tiempo prestándote mis trabajos, aunque creo que te estas mal acostumbrando dijo ella tendiéndole el trabajo

-Es la última vez que te pido uno, mi madre dice que abuso de tu buena voluntad dijo Yoh imitando a su madre

-No te burles que si te los paso es por ella, no creo que soporte que no pases el año

-No exageres, si lo pasare, es mas tu me dijiste que si lo haría

-Si trabajas dijo Anna

-Y trabajare dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

-Mas te vale, solo que no lo saques antes de la hora libre no quiero que los maestros sepan que te paso trabajos, no esta bien, ni para mi, ni para ti…en el fondo te hago daño dijo Anna con tono maduro, ese que siempre trataba de usar cuando tenia a Yoh enfrente

-Te prometo que seré mas responsable de ahora en adelante, no te daré más problemas y pasare mi año dijo Yoh marchándose a su lugar,

Anna solo rolo los ojos, sabia que no era cierto, pero el chico no le hizo caso y al pasar junto a ella le dijo al oído:

-Y si paso será por ti Annita

Anna se quedo estática mientras observaba como Yoh se alejaba, nadie le decía Annita y menos con el tono con el que se lo había dicho Yoh, había sonado tan lindo, la chica sintió latir su corazón a mil por hora, Tamao que estaba cerca y vio todo se acerco a Anna y le dijo

-¡Estas en problemas Anna!

-¿Yo? Si no he hecho nada dijo la chica volviendo a la tierra

-¿A no? Pues no creo que hallas tenido planeado sentir algo especial por Yoh ¿o si?

Anna la miro incrédula, nunca se esperaba oír ese comentario, mucho menos de Tamao, cierto que eran amigas, pero desde hace poco tiempo…solo se lo hubiera esperado de Pilica y Jun sus mejores amigas, las que mas la conocían, aunque últimamente las había visto menos que de costumbre

-Ves estas en problemas dijo Tamao sacando nuevamente a Anna de sus pensamientos

-Para nada, no me gusta Yoh, no siento nada por el,

-Pues para ser alguien por el que no sientes nada pasas mucho tiempo con el

-Eso es por las clases que me OBLIGARON a darle y lo sabes

-Si pero eso no implica hablar con él todo el día en la escuela

-No es todo el día, además de que con la que habla es con Marion, yo solo estoy ahí

-Ja, eso ni tú te lo crees, al menos amigos si son, y eso lo sabe todo el salón, si veinte veces al día los maestros les acusan de no prestar atención

Anna movió la cabeza a un lado, le molestaba que Tamao le recordara todo eso.

-Bueno si, me gusta hablar con el y con Marion, pero eso no significa que sienta algo mas que amistad por el y amistad es mucho decir

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras Anna, pero por tu bien mas vale que lo aceptes pronto y aprendas a disimularlo o de lo contrario Shijaru y Missu te odiarán más de lo que ya te odian, aparte de que Yoh y tú seria algo divertido para la gente, les darías algo perfecto para que te molestaran

-¿Por qué? Dijo Anna sin entender

-Por que para todos tu eres una de las cerebritos del colegio, bien portada, querida por todos los maestros, demasiado metida en los libros, tanto que como la gente no lo comprende los alejas con un carácter y humor insoportable y por lo mismo eres algo repelente para los demás y en cambio Yoh es el chico irresponsable, el que probablemente va mas veces a la oficina del director en un solo día, despistado, con dinero, y con un atractivo extraño casi guapo (n/a: si que es guapo jeje, esa niña esta ciega) , bastante popular, no el mas popular pero si conocido vamos tu y el no pegan ni con cola Anna.

Dijo Tamao con el tono más tranquilo que pudo, conciente del efecto que podían tener esas palabras en Anna

-Ya se todo eso, dime algo que no sepa dijo Anna con fastidio

-Pues si lo sabes entonces, disimula querida, mas por que es muy improbable que Yoh te hiciera caso, te habla y todo, pero que sienta algo por ti eso es muy improbable, mas si consideras que…

-¡Podrías callarte de una buena vez! Dijo Anna

-Pero…dijo Tamao sorprendida por la reacción de Anna

-Nada Cállate, no me interesa lo que dices, ¡no me importa! dijo Anna y salio corriendo del salón dejando a Tamao y al resto de sus compañeros sorprendidos

-¿Qué paso con Anna? Dijo Jeanne, la amiga de Tamao

-Es que le dije unas cosas que…pero es por su bien, mas vale que se desilusione ahora que después cuando le duela más

-Pues si a veces los amigos debemos de ser duros dijo Jeanne con tono reflexivo

Mientras tanto Anna se encontraba sentada en las escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo su cabeza se encontraba entre sus manos con los codos recargados en las rodillas, mientras cada una de las palabras de Tamao resonaban en su cabeza, sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar

Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, la consideraban una cerebrito, repelente y malhumorada y ella se lo había buscado y para empeorar las cosas estaba Yoh

"_¿Realmente si estoy enamorada de el, es que no, no, además nunca me haría caso, jamás sentiría lo mismo que yo,…no puedo estar enamorada de el, no de el, NO, NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE YOH"_

-Anna, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Anna miro hacia arriba y vio que se trataba de Pilica su mejor amiga

-Es que…es que pero Anna no dijo más, no pudo, Pilica se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con ternura

-Vamos Anna, cálmate ¿si, no me gusta verte así, aun que últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas por los horarios y lo de las clases que le das a Yoh, sigo siendo tu mejor amiga y odio verte así

-Lo se, muchas gracias Pilica dijo Anna secándose las lágrimas

-Para eso estamos las mejores amigas, ves ya estas mejor dijo Pilica con tono dulce

Anna movió afirmativamente la cabeza

-Pero dime que te paso ¿por que estabas así?

-No es tan importante, luego te cuento si, es que llegare tarde a clases, de hecho mi maestro esta a punto de entrar al salón dijo Anna mirando hacia la puerta de su salón -¡Adiós Pilica! Dijo Anna que inmediatamente salio corriendo hacia su salón

Pilica la vio marcharse, más sabia que algo le pasaba a Anna y eso la preocupaba.

Anna apenas y llego al salón y rápidamente se sentó en su asiento mientras su profesor atendía las últimas explicaciones del prefecto, la chica apenas estaba sacando su cuaderno cuando Marion le dijo

-Anna, ¿estabas llorando?

-Es que me pelee con Tamao dijo Anna con tono débil

-¿Y eso?

-Pues fue por una tontería, pero nos dijimos cosas feas, pero ya, no tiene caso seguir hablando de eso

-Esta bien como quieras, pero creo que tienes algo más

-¡Atención! Dijo el profesor e inmediatamente todos guardaron silencio –La actividad del día de hoy es algo larga así que nos llevara toda la clase, no obstante para que no resulte tan pesada podrán hacerla en parejas, bien alguien del dúo, venga por la hoja de instrucciones, rápido, que el trabajo es mucho y tendrá un valor importante en su nota final

-Yo voy le dijo Marion a Anna

-Esta bien dijo la chica, mientras sin darse cuenta seguía a Yoh con la mirada, vio como este se iba con un amigo de él, Horo Horo, aquello no era bueno, Anna comprendió que Yoh no haría ese trabajo, Horo Horo era casi tan flojo como Yoh

-Bien Anna, yo hago esta mitad y tu la otra ¿Te parece? dijo Marion, Anna casi brinco en el asiento no la había visto llegar

-Si esta bien dijo Anna y comenzó a trabajar, durante media hora todo transcurrió con normalidad mientras el maestro se paseaba por el salón supervisando, hasta que de repente

-¡Que esta haciendo señor Asakura! Dijo el profesor en voz alta, todos los alumnos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Yoh

-Y ahora que habrá hecho le comento por lo bajo Marion a Anna, esta solo se encogió de hombros

-No lo se dijo esta última

-Muéstreme lo que esta haciendo Asakura

-Eh,… no es nada profesor, ya lo guardo dijo Yoh visiblemente nervioso, mucho mas de lo usual cuando un maestro lo acusaba, casi siempre tomaba todo sin importancia pero aquella vez no era así

-Nada de guardarlo, déme esas hojas, dijo el profesor señalando el trabajo que Yoh estaba haciendo

-Esta bien dijo Yoh le tendió las hojas

-Las otras también Asakura

-Pero es que…

-Nada de peros, entréguemelas

-Pero…

-¡Basta! He dado una orden y más le vale cumplirla

El chico observo unos instantes al profesor, tenía las hojas en las manos y con renuencia se las entrego al profesor

Anna casi se cae del asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que las hojas que Yoh acaba de darle al profesor eran su trabajo de literatura

-Vaya que interesante dijo el maestro, -si que no me lo esperaba, bien, todos regresen a su trabajo

Los chicos lentamente regresaron a sus trabajos

-Anna que te pasa estas pálida

-Es que esas hojas, eran mi trabajo de literatura dijo Anna con un hilo de voz

-¿Qué? Dijo Marion tan fuerte que todos voltearon

-¿Le pasa algo señorita? Dijo el profesor

-No, nada dijo Marion avergonzada

-Bien entonces no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? Dios y tenia que ser de literatura, esa maestra es un ogro, es capaz de reprobarlos, a Yoh por copiar y a ti por darle el trabajo

-Ni me lo digas dijo Anna –Si me reprueba mi mama me matara, o lo mismo si me levantan una nota disciplinaria, eso mancharía mi expediente, y… ¡Mi beca! Mama va a matarme

-Pero fue por ayudar a Yoh, ella fue la que te dijo que lo ayudaras en primer lugar

-Si pero nunca me dijo que le pasara trabajos, claro que quería que yo quedara bien con la señora Asakura…¡Ah va a matarme! Dijo Anna al borde del llanto

Marion la entendía, sabia lo estricta que era la Mama de Anna, mas en referencia con asuntos académicos

-Tienes que pedirle al profesor que te devuelva tu trabajo, eres de sus consentidas seguro lo logras, por que si le pasa la nota a la maestra de literatura estas frita

-Ya lo se, dijo Anna mientras el timbre que indica el fin de la clase sonaba

Anna se paro lo más rápido que pudo al escritorio del maestro y cuando llego Yoh ya se encontraba ahí

-Solo devuélvame el trabajo de ella, el mío no importa déme el de ella

-Lo siento mucho Asakura, reglas son reglas

-Pero es que por favor, devuélvamelo, fue mi culpa, no es justo que ella pague mis tonterías

-Lo siento mucho Asakura, pero la señorita Kyouyama…

-Profesor dijo esta débilmente, Yoh se volteo sorprendido no había notado que ella se encontraba ahí –Podría devolverme mi trabajo

-Lo siento mucho, pero tendrá que pedirle cuentas a su compañero dijo el maestro marchándose, ambos chicos lo siguieron hasta el pasillo pero este los ignoro, Anna vio con horror como se encontraba con la maestra de Literatura y le contaba lo sucedido

-Yoh como has podido ser tan tonto dijo Anna, Yoh se encontraba delante de ella y lentamente se giro para verla –Me has metido en un gran problema

-Ya lose dijo el chico apenado

-Te dije claramente que lo usaras en la hora libre

-Ya lo se, perdóname, te prometo que te sacare de esto

-No veo como puedas hacerlo, no sabes lo que esto podría perjudicarme, has sido un verdadero idiota dijo Anna gritándole sin importar que los demás la oyeran

-Hey que te pasa ¿Por qué gritas así estúpida? Anna se giro y vio que se trataba de Shijaru

-Tu no te metas dijo Yoh, -No es tu problema, además me merezco lo que Anna me esta diciendo

-Pero Yoh yo solo quiero…dijo Shijaru esta vez usando un tono dulce, no permitiría que Anna le ganara terreno a Missu, a ella le convenía que Missu e Yoh fueran algo eso la acercaría a Hao.

-Nada, deja de meterte en mi vida, vete

-Pero…

-Que te vayas

Shijaru viendo que no le queda mas remedio se marcho visiblemente molesta, pero al pasar junto a Anna le dijo

-Esta si que me la vas a pagar caro, cerebrito

Anna no le hizo caso, Shijaru era lo que menos le importaba en aquel momento

-Anna dijo Yoh acercándosele

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que piensas hacer? dijo ella molesta

-Prometerte que te sacare de esto, ya lo veras, dijo el con una sonrisa –Todo estará bien

Anna solo lo miro y hubo algo en la mirada de Yoh que le decía que efectivamente no se metería en problemas, aun así la chica se marcho sin dirigirle la mirada y fue a su hora libre, para ella fue la hora mas larga de su vida estuvo todo el tiempo sentada cerca del salón, esperando la hora de clase.

Cuando por fin la maestra de literatura entro al salón y comenzó como si nada, Anna temblaba a cada instante, sintiendo el paso del tiempo mas lento que nunca, faltando cinco minutos para el fin de la clase, la maestra pidió los trabajos a los alumnos y les dijo que podían marcharse, todos menos Yoh y Anna

-Bien, dijo la maestra, cuando los tenía enfrente, Anna estaba visiblemente nerviosa, Yoh nuevamente le murmuro que todo estaría bien, pero ella no se calmaba –Podrían explicarme lo sucedido

Anna iba a empezar a hablar, pero Yoh se le adelanto

-Vera profesora, yo no había hecho mi trabajo, así que se lo pedí a la señorita Kyouyama, pero ella se negó, así que aproveche un momento en el que ella salió del salón y lo tome de su mochila sin que ella se diera cuenta, ella no se entero hasta que el profesor me lo quito

Anna se quedo atónita, sabia que Yoh saldría mal de esa situación, copiar era algo severamente castigado en ese colegio, pero no se comparaba con tomar el cuaderno de alguien de su mochila, aquello era mucho más grave

-Como vera profesora, ella no tiene la culpa

-Vaya ya me esperaba algo así, la señorita Kyouyama no hace cosas de ese tipo mas si sabe que pueden perjudicar su beca, como entenderá Asakura esto es grave, me veré en la necesidad de llamar al prefecto, aguarden aquí dijo la maestra saliendo del salón

-Yoh que hiciste dijo Anna

-Sacarte del problema dijo el tranquilamente

-Pero….lo que has dicho es mucho más grave que copiar, ¡es casi como robo Yoh, tu expediente ya no soporta algo así, creo que es mejor decir la verdad

-¿Estas loca? La maestra te reprobaría y con una materia reprobada pierdes tu beca y te vas de aquí o ¿me equivoco, además con la mentira que ya le he dicho, ni pensarlo Anna

-Pero y si te expulsan, también fue mi culpa Yoh, no debí prestártelo

-No lo hubieras hecho si no te lo pido Anna, fue solo mi culpa, yo solo lo pago

-Fue de los dos, y si tú pagas toda la culpa, me siento muy egoísta, no puedo dejarte hacer eso, por ti y por tu mama

-Mi madre me premiara por decir la verdad y no perjudicarte Anna, te adora

-Pero no es la verdad dijo Anna

-Si, pero, mi madre pensara lo mismo que yo, esto fue solo culpa mía

-No te voy a dejar hacer eso Yoh y punto, me han enseñado a ser honesta y decir una mentira en mi beneficio es…

-Si dices la verdad te juro que no te lo perdonare nunca, menos con la mentira que ya he dicho dijo Yoh interrumpiéndola

-Pero…

-Pero nada Anna

En ese momento llego la maestra con el prefecto, Yoh de nuevo contó la misma historia, Anna solamente se miraba los zapatos, sentía que si miraba a los profesores delataría que todo eso era una vil mentira, cuando Yoh acabo, el prefecto dijo

-Bien, esto merece mínimo una suspensión de tres días, mas aparte llamaremos a tus padres ya que dado tu expediente en esta escuela y lo grave de la falta, se deberá convocar al consejo académico para que tomen la decisión de expulsarte o de no hacerlo. Bien me retiro, maestra seria tan amable de acompañarme

-Si claro y ambos salieron del salón

-Ves Anna, no estuvo tan mal, tal vez no me expulsen

-Como puedes decirlo tan tranquilo dijo ella

-Por que hice lo que tenia que hacer, además te prometí que te sacaría del problema y eso hice

-Pero y si te expulsan…dijo la chica débilmente

-Valió la pena dijo el chico tranquilamente –Te lo mereces Anna, me has ayudado mucho últimamente

La chica sonrió y sin pensarlo si quiera, lo abrazo, el se sorprendió, pero no le molesto, y la abrazo también

-Sabes Yoh, dijo Anna –Eso que hiciste es lo mas lindo que alguien a hecho por mi

-No hay de que dijo el chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Gracias dijo ella separándose de el, con las mejillas ligeramente rojas

-Ya te dije, no hay de que

-Aun siguen aquí dijo la maestra entrando sorpresivamente al salón –Olvide mi portafolio dijo ante la mirada interrogativa de los chicos –Bueno ya márchense

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta, Yoh salio primero, Anna iba a cruzar la puerta cuando la profesora le dijo

-Señorita Kyouyama dijo la maestra acercándose a la puerta

-Si profesora

-Tiene usted alguien que la quiere mucho

Anna se sorprendió y miro a la profesora abriendo mucho los ojos, esta solo le guiño un ojo y dejo a Anna completamente sola en el salón, pero más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este cap, a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, ojala a ustedes también, prometo actualizar pronto, y en serio cumplirlo, por cuestiones de tiempo y de Internet no podré contestar a los que me dejaron review del cap anterior, pero se los agradezco en el alma, de hecho me sentía mal por no poder subir este cap ya que mucha gente me dejo reviews encantadores, bueno ahora si me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	6. Lo que menos se esperaba

**Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo continuando con esta historia, ¿ahora no me tarde tanto verdad? De hecho el Cáp. Esta listo desde hace 2 días pero la pagina no me dejaba subirlo, aun así estoy feliz, pero sobre todo muy agradecida por toda esa gente maravillosa que aunque yo me tarde muchísimo actualizando me sigue leyendo, más aun por que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, no saben como se los agradezco, por eso he tratado de subir este Cáp. lo más pronto que pude, se los dedico a todos ustedes, que son los que en verdad hacen este fic.**

**Bueno ahora sobre el fic, pues este Cáp., tal vez se les haga más lento que el anterior, pero es que necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas, aun así estoy segura les va a encantar, en este Cáp. Hay romance…, mejor ya no los aburro más y los dejo leer.**

**Crónicas de un salón de clases**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Lo que menos se esperaba"**

Las clases ya casi terminaban y por primera vez en su vida Anna Kyouyama no tenia intenciones de entrar a su ultima clase, después de literatura, comenzaban las horas de idioma y los grupos se separaban, así pues Anna fue a su clase de inglés pero solo le bastaron 15 minutos para darse cuenta de que no podía concentrarse y que ciertamente no tenia ganas de estar ahí, muchísimo menos quería ir a la clase de francés que tenia después, quería salir de allí, así que entonces trato de poner su mejor cara de enferma, y se paro de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la profesora

-Profesora dijo la chica débilmente

-Diga señorita Kyouyama, dijo la profesora, pero al verla le dijo -¿Le sucede algo?

-Me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y creo que voy a vomitar dijo la chica con el mismo tono de voz, débil y cansado

-Vaya a la enfermería inmediatamente, dijo la profesora, ni por asomo se le ocurrió que Anna fingía, después de todo ella no era ese tipo de chica –Señorita Shalona, ayúdele con sus cosas por favor

-Si claro dijo esta –Vamos Anna dijo la chica acompañándola a la puerta, una vez afuera Shalona le dijo

-En realidad no te sientes mal ¿o si?

Anna la miro sorprendida estaba convencida de haber hecho una buena actuación ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

-No me mires así, es obvio que jamás te pierdes clases por sentirte mal, recuerdas la vez que…comenzó a explicar Shalona con tono de sabiduría, pero Anna la interrumpió

-Ya entendí Shalona ahora que ¿vas a delatarme?

-Para nada, si lo haces tienes tus motivos no es mi asunto, solo te pido que me cubras un poco cuando yo lo haga ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo dijo Anna, después de todo eso no era ningún problema

-Bien, aquí te dejo nos vemos dijo Shalona cuando habían llegado al final del pasillo, Anna se quedo allí unos instantes sin poder creer lo fácil que había sido salir de clases, ya se iba cuando oyó que alguien la llamaba

-Hey Anna

-Hola Pilica dijo Anna saludando a su amiga que venia corriendo hacia donde ella estaba

-¿Qué haces fuera de clases?

-Tú que haces afuera dijo Anna devolviéndole la pregunta

-Tuve examen y la maestra nos dejo salir al terminarlo, y tú dijo Pilica rápidamente

-Me salí de clases

-¿Cómo? Dijo Pilica incrédula

-Si, le hice creer a mi maestra que estaba enferma dijo Anna con tono descarado

-¿Desde cuando tu haces cosas como esa?

-Desde que no tengo ganas de entrar a clases, además aunque entrara no me concentro, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza dijo Anna con el tono más simple que pudo

-A ti algo te pasa, esta mañana te encontré llorando, y ahora te sales de la clase por que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza… ¡Dime! ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amiga?

-Soy yo Pilica, no empieces con tonterías

-Pues no las pensara si me contaras que esta pasando, es mas cuéntamelo de una vez, queda media hora antes de la clase de francés, tienes tiempo para contarme y yo para escucharte

-En realidad no pienso entrar a la clase de francés dijo Anna

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas irte ya a tu casa o vas a hacerte la tonta una hora? Por que mira que tu mama es muy suspicaz, te costara trabajo convencerla de que saliste temprano, mas por que sabe que tenemos esa clase juntas si llegas sola te va a preguntar por mi y …pero Pilica se callo al ver la mirada de suplica que Anna le dirigía

-No estarás pensando en que me salte la clase contigo o ¿si?

-Por favor y te prometo que te cuento todo en el camino a casa, por favor dijo Anna poniendo cara de perrito tierno (n/a: ya saben a lo que me refiero verdad -)

-No me mires así dijo Pilica mientras Anna mantenía la misma cara –Ah esta bien, pero vamonos ya antes de que me arrepienta dijo Pilica con tono derrotado

Anna le sonrió con gratitud y ambas amigas se dirigieron a la salida del colegio, ya afuera Pilica dijo:

-Y bien Anna, ahora si cuéntame todo ¿Qué esta pasando?

Anna tomo aire y dijo

-Demasiadas cosas, tantas que no se por donde empezar, creo que todo empezó cuando comencé a darle clases a Yoh

-¿Por qué?

-Pues es que empecé a tratarlo y pues resulta que no era un chico tan desagradable, de hecho todo lo contrario, me llevo muy bien con el, en el salón siempre hablo con el y con Marion y eso me relaja mucho, y tu sabes que rara vez me siento relajada con todas las presiones que ejerce mi madre sobre mi, en resumen Yoh se volvió parte de mi vida diaria

-Pero, no entiendo… ¿Cómo es que eso te ha afectado tanto? Es decir, no veo el problema

-Pues ya tampoco, bueno solo los enfrentamientos con Shijaru que se pusieron peor que nunca, pero eso era lo de menos, el asunto fue que hoy cuando hablaba con Yoh sentí algo distinto, extraño, no se como explicarlo, en realidad no era la primera vez que lo sentía pero hoy lo sentí mas fuerte, y Tamao lo noto y entonces me pregunto que si sentía algo por Yoh

- Y ¿Qué le contestaste?

-Que no

-Y ¿eso es cierto?

Anna miro de soslayo, a su amiga y sin darse cuenta se detuvo, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Yoh? Y de repente se dio cuenta de que si se lo hubieran preguntado unas horas atrás no hubiera sabido que responder, pero ahora debía aceptar que sin darse cuenta de cuando ni como paso Yoh le había robado el corazón, sin embargo aun no estaba lista para admitirlo, mas tampoco se atrevía a negarlo, así pues le dijo a Pilica:

-No estoy segura, por eso lloraba en la mañana me sentía terriblemente confundida dijo Anna que de solo recordar lo que Tamao le había dicho no se atrevía a decirlo no quería pensar mas en eso

-Debes decidirte Anna, no puedes estar preguntándote todo el tiempo que sientes por alguien, es horrible, además de que ¡no te concentras!

Anna la miro sorprendida, eso sonaba a algo que su madre le diría, ante la mirada de Anna Pilica contesto

-Pues es que si, si no te concentras tus notas bajan y tu mama…ya sabes como es, si nada mas mira ¡Hoy te has volado una clase y has engañado a un maestro!

-No exageres no es tan grave todo mundo lo hace

-Pero para ti…

-¡Basta! Soy mas que una cerebrito sabes, tengo sentimientos, no soy solo una niña buena obligada siempre ha hacer lo correcto, también tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me pegue la gana de vez en cuando, a equivocarme, y pensé que tu siendo mi mejor amiga lo sabrías y lo entenderías

Pilica miro a su amiga sorprendida, cierto que Anna era de carácter difícil y se enojaba con facilidad pero esa vez noto que era distinto no era un coraje sin importancia, esa vez Anna se estaba desahogando

-Perdón Anna no quería que te sintieras así

-Pues así me sentí además ni siquiera me Salí de clases por eso, ¡tengo algo en mi conciencia sabes!

-¿Qué? No entiendo…de que estas hablando

-Hay algo más que no te he contado, veras…

Y poco a poco Anna le contó todo lo ocurrido a Pilica de cómo Yoh la había sacado del problema, de la manera en que el se había echado la culpa, mientras lo contaba, se daba cuenta de que gracias a eso había terminado de enamorarse, también recordó las palabras de su maestra…tal vez…solo tal vez…Yoh si la quería aunque fuera un poco, sonrió solo ante la idea, Pilica no se dio cuenta, estaba meditando todo lo que Anna le había dicho, después de un rato dijo

-¿En verdad Yoh se echo la culpa por ti?

-Si lo hizo yo no quería pero no me dejo hacer nada, y si lo expulsan será mi culpa no debí prestarle nada

-Pues si pero sabes, si lo expulsan no es del todo tu culpa si el no tuviera su expediente ya tan sucio no correría ese riesgo

-Pues si pero…no me siento bien con migo misma

-Pero ahora ya nada puedes hacer…

-Nada dijo ella

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al café, Anna suspiro sin darse cuenta, Pilica lo noto y le dijo

-No piensas decirle a tu mama verdad

-Obviamente no pero no dudo que se vaya a enterar de la versión oficial, bueno ya que y abrió la puerta del local seguida de Pilica

-Has llegado temprano Anna

-Si el maestro de nuestra ultima clase no fue

-Hum, supongo que un día no afecta…veo que has traído a Pilica, me alegro, tenia tiempo que no la veía por aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer? Es viernes no creo que a tu mama le moleste, es mas yo le aviso, ¿te parece?

-Sí muchas gracias

-No hay de que voy a llamar a tu madre

Ambas chicas se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la ventana, eran las preferidas de la clientela pero aquel día casi no había gente, cuando por fin se sentaron Pilica le dijo a Anna

-Oye no le va a extrañar a tu mama que Yoh no venga hoy a las lecciones, por que me imagino que no vendrá

-De hecho no le va a extrañar, Yoh viene un viernes si, un viernes no, este viernes tocaba que no viniera

-Ah, eso es bueno dijo Pilica

-si lo se dijo Anna

-Bien aquí les traigo la comida, dijo la madre de Anna

-Gracias mama. Dijo Anna – No vas a comer con nosotras?

-No, voy a esperar a tu papa

-Bien

La comida transcurrió normalmente luego Pilica se fue, su madre también se fue y en un rato muy breve Anna se había quedado sola en el café.

Fue una sensación extraña se dio cuenta que hacia mucho tiempo que eso no le ocurría, desde que las clases con Yoh habían comenzado nunca estaba sola….

-_Yoh…_ suspiro la chica, mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas, no había nadie mas en el café más que un anciano leyendo el periódico , reinaba un ambiente tranquilo ese ambiente que le gustaba para escribir…y entonces reparo en que hacia mucho que no lo hacia así pues fue por su cuaderno estaba donde lo había dejado con aire olvidado lo abrió y lo ojeo un rato, en ese cuaderno Anna escribía lo que sentía como si lo sintiera alguien más solo de esa manera lograba sentir un poco de desahogo, por fin después de leer un rato llego a la última página, no pudo evitar suspirar al leer lo ultimo que había escrito:

_No hay nada peor en este mundo que sufrir la soledad, y no esa soledad de ausencia de gente, no solo esa, es increíble como se puede estar rodeado de mucha gente y sentirse increíblemente solo, a veces soledad significa incomprensión, significa…falta de cariño pero sobre todo falta de amor…el día que el amor llega a tu vida la soledad desaparece, ya no hay más vació, aunque sea por un solo momento, no importa si después hay sufrimiento la soledad es poco precio por unos instantes de amor._

Sin poder evitarlo pensó en Yoh, y una mirada soñadora ilumino su rostro tomo el lápiz y comenzó a escribir, esta vez no serian fragmentos de lo que sentía, esta vez escribiría una historia de amor, no triste sino alegre, por que estaba decida a hacer que le ocurriera a ella, esa seria su esperanza.

Ya era tarde cuando su madre llego, Anna acaba de guardar su cuaderno, y limpiaba una de las mesas

-¿Estuvo ajetreado? Pregunto la madre de Anna

-No todo estuvo muy tranquilo

-Humm, que raro es viernes, luego la señora miro su reloj y dijo: -Ya has estado aquí mucho tiempo Anna, vete a la casa, yo atiendo aquí hasta la hora de cerrar

-Esta bien mama dijo Anna y emprendió el rumbo a la puerta que daba a la casa, cuando a medio camino sonó el teléfono,

-Bueno Café Kyou…Ah mucho gusto, en que puedo ayudarte…. hubo un largo silencio mientras la madre de Anna oía con atención Anna no se había ido, algo en esa llamada la ponía nerviosa, no podía irse sin saber con quien estaba hablando su madre por fin su madre

-Claro que si, muchas gracias y colgó el teléfono, y dirigió su mirada a Anna

-¿Tienes idea de por que Keiko Asakura nos invito a cenar a su casa? Anna se quedo sorprendida…no se esperaba aquello, trato de guardar la calma y sin mirar a su madre contesto

-Eso no es novedad tú y papa van algunas veces

-Si pero esta vez me invito solo a mi y me dijo que fueras, de hecho era lo que mas le importaba que TU fueras…Anna continuo mirando al piso y luego su madre dijo -¿Hay algo que no me hallas contado Anna?

Anna seguía mirando el piso como si de eso dependiera su vida, sabia que lo mejor era contarle la "supuesta verdad" que dijo Yoh pero conociendo a su madre le sacaría lo que realmente había ocurrido, sin mayor opción dijo

-No mamá

-¿Segura?

-Si,

-Me decepcionas Anna pensé que eras mas sincera, de cualquier modo me enterare mañana, así que no se que ganas quedándote callada

Anna no dijo más y sin dirigirle la mirada a su madre se marcho a su cuarto, y se tumbo en su cama

-Arggggghhh, ¿Cómo es que mi vida se convirtió en esto? Le dijo Anna a la oscuridad, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza y se sentía terriblemente fastidia

-Que situación más patética ir a cenar a casa de Yoh, mi madre reverenciando a los Asakura, la señora Asakura prestándome toda su atención, Yoh ignorando todo y yo…ah dijo Anna y lanzo un suspiro de frustración

-¿En que momento me enamore de ti? ¡Arghh! Dijo Anna que sentia que querer a Yoh le traería mas problemas de los que ya tenia

La chica miro por la ventana mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y es que una sola pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ¿Por qué Yoh se echo la culpa esa mañana? Cierto que tenía la mayor culpa, pero echarse la culpa por alguien no era algo que Yoh hiciera a menudo y tampoco era muy agradecido entonces

-¿Por qué me ayudo? Dijo Anna en voz alta,- tal vez….me quiere aunque sea un poco, ¡¡NO! Se que no, arghhhhhhh -¡TE ODIO YOH ASAKURA! Por que me confundes de esta manera, quieras o no me das esperanzas dijo Anna y se soltó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente Anna se levanto de pésimo humor y con los ojos un poco hinchados, tenia montones de tareas que hacer y como era sábado debía atender el café ella sola todo el día, aquello en definitiva no iba a mejorar su humor, y es que si algo fastidia es enamorarse de quien no debías, o al menos así lo creía Anna, así paso el resto del día hasta que como alrededor de las 6 de la tarde su madre le dijo:

-Ya deja eso, señalando a los trastes que la chica estaba lavando –Vete a bañar y busca algo lindo que ponerte. Te quiero ver bien arreglada

Anna hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y se fue al baño, una hora y media después Anna se encontraba lista, llevaba puesta una bonita falda negra con el largo a la rodilla era de un corte algo elegante, arriba llevaba una blusa blanca de encaje, que se anudaba por la espalda, el conjunto le sentaba muy bien, no era algo sumamente elegante pero tampoco era el tipo de ropa que te pones para ir al cine con tus amigos, lleva unos zapatos negros con poco tacón, su pelo siempre suelto sin ningún adorno lo había recogido un poco llevándose dos mechones hacia atrás y los había sujetado con un bonito broche en forma de mariposa, había rizado un poco su pelo y dos mechones mas caían graciosamente sobre su frente, su maquillaje era muy natural y sencillo.

Definitivamente se veía muy distinta a como lucía todos los días en la escuela, se veía _bonita,_ sino es que _muy bonita. _

Por fin bajo a la sala donde ya la esperaba su madre, la cual la miro y le dijo

-Te ves muy bien Anna justo para la ocasión, bueno ya es hora de irnos, dijo su madre partiendo rumbo a la cochera, el padre de Anna las llevaría.

Durante todo el camino Anna fue sintiendo como sus nervios se acentuaban, ¿para que la quería la señora Asakura? Tal vez al final Yoh había contado la verdad e iban a reclamarle, trato de calmarse, pero al entrar a la zona residencial donde vivían Los Asakura sus nervios se acrecentaron.

Sabía que los Asakura tenían una excelente posición económica y que vivían en una zona muy lujosa pero ella nunca antes había ido hacia aquel lugar, jamás había estado en la casa de los Asakura, cuando por fin llegaron la chica se quedo asombrada ya que era una residencia muy bella, y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada, su madre toco el timbre y pronto fueron recibidas por la Señora Asakura, Anna se calmo un poco al ver la cara de la señora Asakura, que le dirigía una sonrisa aun más grande que de costumbre, sonrió ella también, fue entonces cuando se detuvo a mirar la casa de los Asakura, era enorme y estaba bellamente decorada, todo era fino y elegante, los muebles, las cortinas…todo, hubiera seguido viendo pero oyó la voz de la Señora Asakura que les decía:

-Bueno pasemos a la sala Anna y su madre siguieron a la Señora Asakura por un corredor hasta que llegaron a una bonita sala, se sentaron y pronto llego una de las muchachas de servicio y dejo te y café,

-Gracias Kira, por cierto dile a Yoh que lo quiero ahora mismo aquí abajo

-Si señora dijo la muchacha al retirarse

Si alguien hubiera estado mirando a Anna en ese instante hubiera notado que tembló un poco ante la sola mención de Yoh

-Bueno dijo la madre de Anna –Me alegra muchos que nos hallas invitado Keiko, pero si me ha extrañado un poco

-Ah, es que tengo un motivo pero lo conocerás en un rato, por cierto dijo la Señora dirigiéndose a Anna te ves especialmente linda el día de hoy

-Muchas gracias dijo Anna cortésmente

-No hay de que solo digo la verdad dijo la señora Asakura sonriendo, luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta y dijo:

-Este chico que no baja, ah ahí viene ya era hora, vayamos pasando al comedor Ming, y tras decir esto se puso de pie seguida por la Madre de Anna.

Anna también se paro, sin ver donde se encontraba Yoh, pero al llegar a la puerta se topo de frente con el chico.

Fue uno de esos instantes donde el tiempo se detiene, ambos chicos se quedaron frente a frente impactados el uno con el otro. Desde que Anna había conocido a Yoh se le había figurado un chico muy atractivo con un encanto extraño, tal vez era ese aire despreocupado, pero aquella noche lo vio mas atractivo que nunca tal vez por que el pantalón negro con la camisa rosa que traía le sentaba muy bien, o por que era la primera vez que lo veía plenamente conciente de sus sentimientos hacia el.

Por su parte, para Yoh era como ver a Anna por primera vez, se veía tan distinta a como la veía en la escuela, mucho mejor, no era que pensara que fuera fea, pero nunca le había encontrado algún atractivo, salvo lo fácil que podía hablar con ella, la forma en que ella lo comprendía y como lo ayudaba, mas por que tenia la impresión de que ella lo hacia no por que se lo obligaran, si no por que quería y eso para el aunque no supiera explicar por que le importaba mucho. Pero aquella noche la chica se veía _demasiado bonita, _y eso que ni siquiera estaba sumamente arreglada, había algo en ella que hacia que no pudiera dejar de mirarla, sin darse cuenta se acerco más ella pero sin saber que decir, así que solo dijo

-Hola Anna

-Hola dijo Anna sin mirarlo

Aquello desconcertó a Yoh, iba a decir algo más cuando una de las muchachas de servicio les dijo

-Solo los están esperando a ustedes dos, la señora manda llamarlos

-Si ya vamos dijo Anna moviéndose rápidamente, no quería que Yoh notara lo roja que estaba

Ambos chicos llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron quedando uno en frente del otro, la cena comenzó normalmente la señora Asakura y la madre de Anna conversaban animadamente de cosas sin importancia, después de todo eran buenas amigas, en cambio Anna no recordaba haber tenido una cena más larga que aquella en toda su vida, se sentia sumamente nerviosa, y además era conciente de que Yoh no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso la desesperaba, no sabia como interpretar aquello, por fin la cena termino y trajeron el postre, fue entonces cuando la señora Asakura dijo:

-Bien Ming, cuando llegaste me preguntaste por que te había invitado ¿cierto?

-Si, así es dijo la madre de Anna,

-Bueno te he citado a ti y a tu hija para pedirles una disculpa a nombre mío y de mi hijo

-¿Disculpas? ¿Por qué?

-Como me imagine Anna no te dijo nada, tu hija me sorprende

Anna sintió la mirada de su madre caer sobre ella, Anna miro firmemente su plato y aun seguía sintiendo la mirada de Yoh

-No, no mires a si a tu hija, ella no ha hecho nada malo, solo que mi hijo pudo haberla metido en un gran problema

-¿Tu hijo? No entiendo

-Deja que el te explique, anda Yoh

Fue entonces cuando Anna levanto la cara y su mirada se encontró con la de Yoh, la chica alcanzo a distinguir un "no te preocupes" e inmediatamente el chico se puso a contar la misma historia que había contado a los profesores el día anterior, solo que esta vez para Anna fue mas difícil escucharla, ya que su mama ponía especial atención a cada palabra, cuando Yoh por fin termino, la señora Asakura dijo:

-Como ves si mi hijo no hubiera dicho la verdad Anna estaría en un grave problema, pero es que por mas que trato este chico no se hace responsable, tu hija le hace un favor y mira el como se lo paga, así que si no quieres que tu hija le de mas clases a mi hijo lo entiendo perfectamente

Anna levanto la cabeza rápidamente, no quería que esas clases terminaran, ahora sentia que las necesitaba mas ella que Yoh, la chica se atrevió a mirar a su madre, pudo notar que dudaba un poco de la veracidad de la historia, pero aun así no estaba molesta, eso era un buen presagio

-No para nada, este incidente, creo que servirá para que Yoh sea más responsable, y mi hija pues ella no esta molesta o ¿si Anna?

-No dijo la chica Yoh la miro y le sonrió, Anna agacho la cabeza, lo que no noto fue que la mamá de Yoh capto el gesto y de ahí en adelante una idea le entraría en la cabeza.

-Bien de cualquier modo quiero volver a disculparme, te prometo –dirigiéndose Anna-que esto no volverá a ocurrir, bueno ahora Ming me harías favor de acompañarme al estudio quiero hablar contigo otra cosa

-Si claro dijo la madre de Anna y se marcho dejando a Anna y a Yoh solos.

Anna se quedo sentada en su silla sin hablar, eso de que Yoh le gustara era fatal para sus nervios además aun tenia problemas disimulando, en cambio Yoh suspiro aliviado

-Uff se fueron dijo el chico

-¿Qué? Dijo Anna sin entender,

-Pues nuestras madres, sobre todo la mía, hizo de todo esto un problema demasiado grande

-Tal vez, pero aun así fue amable invitarme a mi y a mama a su casa

-Si pero, dime una cosa ¿no te pregunto algo tu mama?

-Si. Pero no le conteste dijo Anna parándose mientras se acercaba a ver uno de los cuadros de la pared con fingido interés

Yoh la miro, no podía dejar de hacerlo, aquello se le hacia extraño, nunca había pensado en Anna como una chica, si no solo como "Anna" pero ahora…tenía que mirarla…ella se encontraba observando uno bonito cuadro era un paisaje con un río muy hermoso

-¿Te gusta el cuadro?

-Si, mucho dijo ella olvidando por un momento su nerviosismo de antes

-A mi también quisiera estar ahí, tirado en el césped sin hacer nada

-Si, la verdad este cuadro da ganas de eso dijo Anna, -realmente es bonito, dijo la chica, luego sin saber exactamente por que añadió:

-¿Yoh?

-¿Qué?

-¿No te preocupa que te expulsen?

A Yoh aquella pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

-Pues la verdad…un poco dijo con tono sincero

-¿En serio?

-Si es que, no se, no es que me encante la escuela pero no me imagino no yendo

-Entiendo dijo Anna débilmente y un breve silencio surgió entre los dos, luego Yoh dijo:

-¿A ti te importa si me expulsan?

Anna tenía la respuesta exacta para esa pregunta pero no podía decírselo, no se imaginaba diciendo a Yoh sus verdaderos sentimientos

-Si, tuve que ver en eso y dije una mentira, me sentiría mal por eso dijo Anna de la manera más impersonal que pudo, ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, Anna siendo conciente del pesado silencio que se había formado se limito a decir –Si que es bonito el cuadro, aunque en realidad hubiera querido preguntarle a Yoh, por que la había salvado del problema.

A Yoh le tomo por sorpresa el comentario, no tenía nada que ver, además de que ya habían pasado el tema pero aun así dijo:

-Hay muchos otros en la casa, y creo que también te gustarían

Anna miró a su alrededor, y si, había muchos cuadros, sin duda era una casa hermosa, sin pensar le dijo a Yoh

-Tienes mucha suerte, tu casa es genial, toda tu vida

-Solo esta bien, y aunque no lo creas mi vida no es gran cosa

Anna se giro para verlo, y sus miradas se encontraron, Anna se siento atrapada por los ojos miel de Yoh, era algo que nunca había experimentado y le gustaba, sintió esperanza pues era conciente que Yoh tampoco podía apartar su mirada de la de ella, en ese instante fue feliz y no pudo evitar sonreír a Yoh le agrado aquello y sin pensar le dijo

-Sabes te queda muy bien una sonrisa,

Anna abrió mucho sus ojos y agacho la cabeza se había puesto completamente roja y no contesto nada, fue entonces cuando Yoh reparo en lo que había dicho

-Lo siento, es que bueno, en la escuela siempre estas seria y…

-Si dijo ella interrumpiéndolo –No sonrió mucho

Yoh noto el tono triste con que la chica había dicho eso último, resignado a que esa noche estaba pensando menos que de costumbre antes de hacer algo le dijo:

-Ven quiero que conozcas un lugar y la tomo de la mano

El chico la guió por varios pasillos, pasaron por varios cuartos y entonces llegaron a los jardines, pasaron unas bonitas fuentes y por fin llegaron, atravesando una puerta y Yoh le dijo a Anna:

-Llegamos

Anna miro a su alrededor y le dijo:

-Es un…

-Un invernadero, mi mama es fanática de las flores así que mando construir el más grande que pudo explico Yoh

-Es grandioso, las flores son preciosas dijo Anna tomando una rosa en sus manos

Yoh la observaba detenidamente, sin darse cuenta sonrió ante la imagen que tenia enfrente

Como era de noche la Luna estaba en su esplendor y entraba ampliamente por las paredes transparentes del invernadero, esa luz iluminaba graciosamente a Anna haciéndola lucir especialmente linda más por la manera en que miraba la rosa que tenia entre las manos _"cuando quieres en verdad puedes ser encantadora"_ pensó Yoh y se acerco a ella

Anna tembló un poco cuando el chico se acerco pero por suerte el no lo notó, ella tratando de disipar su nerviosismo dijo:

-Son muy bonitas dijo a las rosas –Tu mam…pero Yoh no la dejo terminar por que sin pensarlo siquiera y cediendo al impulso que de repente había aparecido, la tomo por sorpresa y la beso

Anna era lo último que se esperaba, simplemente se quedo parada sin reaccionar, luego sin darse cuenta comenzó a corresponderle el al notarlo la atrajo más hacia él rodeándola con sus brazos mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por primera vez en su vida, grabando el momento en su memoria.

Pero por desgracia nada es eterno, ya que se vieron interrumpidos

-Oigan los están buscando dijo Hao

Ambos chicos se separaron como por arte de magia, completamente rojos, Hao se hizo el que no vio nada

-¿Quién nos busca? Dijo Anna preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Cómo que quien? Nuestras madres, en especial la tuya Anna, dice que ya es hora de irse, es mas ven de una vez dijo Hao llevándose a Anna dejando a Yoh completamente solo.

Este último vio la rosa que Anna había dejado caer al suelo cuando él la beso y la levanto, no podía creer que hubiera besado a Anna y mucho menos que ella no se hubiera molestado. Sin darse cuenta guardo la rosa en su bolsillo, y con una gran sonrisa en la cara regreso a la casa.

&&&&&&&&&

**Bueno ¿Qué tal? Espero les halla gustado, tal vez a algunos les parece cursi, a otros tal vez no, en realidad el Cáp. Era más largo pero decidí cortarlo y dejar una parte para el siguiente Cáp., quería dejarlos con el recuerdo del romance, ¿Por qué? Una por que aunque no quiero tardarme tanto en actualizar, luego resulta que si me tardo mucho y segunda por que de aquí en adelante la historia tendrá muchas mas situaciones…ya verán… ¿Qué se imaginan ustedes? No es tan obvio o tal vez si, bueno me callo por que ya me enrede mucho y de seguro los aburro. Bueno a contestar reviews.**

**Kory-Anna: Me alegra que te gustara el Cap. Jeje que bueno que sintieras que recompensó el tiempo que no actualicé…aun me siento mal por eso…T.T**

**Akari Asakura: Pues aquí sigo, siento haberte hecho pensar que no continuaba con el fic, pero como les dije no había podido actualizar antes, demasiado trabajo, ojala este cap te guste, yo creo que si, mas si Yoh se te hizo lindo el cap pasado, en este lo vemos más romántico jeje, igual a Anna que no pudo resistirse a los encantos de Yoh**

**Beautifly92: Me hiciste feliz con esas simples palabras, (lindo,precioso, divino) espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap.**

**Cheza A-Sakura: Gracias por dejar un review, sobre si van a correr a Yoh pues eso lo sabran en el siguiente cap, jeje se que hubieran querido saberlo ya pero dije…no mejor aumento la emoción además en este cap les pongo un lindo beso entre los dos, que creo eso les gustara mucho, y sobre si tal vez Yoh siente algo por Anna, pues en este cap te doy una muestra, eso si y si quieres tomalo como spoiler del siguiente cap: recuerda Yoh es un chico y a veces los chicos son algo despistados y lentos, jeje. **

**Krea Le Krou7: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y mas por dejar un review. Y si te gusta esta pareja pues este cap seguro te gusto. Jeje**

**V. Izumi007: Que bueno que te haya gustado, para eso es para lo escribo.**

**Yami – Anna: Gracias hacerme sentir que mi historia sigue siendo leída, por gente como tu es que este fic es posible, lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar meses la vez pasada, esta me he tardado lo menos que pude, jeje, espero este cap también te guste.**

**Jennkyouyama: Muchas gracias por darme el dato de cómo se llama la mama de Yoh, te lo agradezco demasiado, por ti pude por fin ponerlo en el fic jeje MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, aquí te dejo este cap, jeje ojala te guste.**

**Cony-Asakura: Si en ese cap Yoh se vio lindo, y en este tambien, bueno un poco, en este tambien salio Hao, poco pero salió, en el siguiente cap lo veras mas te lo aseguro, y dime que hace Yoh sin su hermano Hao, va a necesitar su ayuda, y Anna tambien aunque no de momento jeje, (yo aquí soltando spoilers jeje) asi que te has inventado un personaje para ser la novia de Hao? Jeje aquí no tiene de momento quiero ponerle una novia linda pero aun no tengo pensado, jeje es que tiene que estar a su altura, bueno ahora si me despido jeje.**


	7. Resoluciones ¿malas o buenas?

¡**Hola mis queridos lectores! Estoy aquí trayéndoles un capítulo mas de este fic, muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen mucha ilusión, me alegra mucho que el capítulo pasado les halla gustado, más por que otra vez los he hecho esperar un poco con la actualización, pero ciertamente este el capítulo que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir, muchas partes fueron borradas y vueltas a escribir varias veces, finalmente ha quedado así y la verdad estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, aun que tal vez el giro que toman las cosas no les guste mucho**

**¡Oopss! Yo aquí adelantando cosas, bueno me callo y los dejo leer**

**Simbología**

**/////// - **Cambio de escena

_En cursiva –_ Lo que Anna escribe en su libro

"_En comillas y cursiva" _– Lo que piensan los personajes

**Crónicas de un salón de clases**

**Cáp. 7 Resoluciones ¿malas o buenas?**

¿Cuál es el día más importante en la vida de una chica? Es una pregunta difícil de contestar, muchos dirían que es el día de su boda, o el día en que se convierte en madre, o quizás cuando se hace mujer, pero si es la primera vez que te enamoras de verdad y tienes 16 años y acabas de recibir tu primer beso probablemente contestarías que ese día es el más importante, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento una chica llamada Anna Kyouyama, mientras en el coche de su padre veía pasar las luces de la ciudad por la ventanilla, pero apenas y les prestaba atención lo único que había en su mente era el recuerdo y la sorpresa, "_aun no me puedo creer que ya di mi primer beso" "y muchísimo menos que halla sido con Yoh" "es tan irreal"_ pensó la chica que tenia todos los recuerdos revoloteando como mariposas en su cabeza, sin duda no noto el pasar del tiempo pues sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, solo lo hizo por que su madre la llamo

-Anna bájate del coche ya llegamos

-Eh? A si mamá

Una vez entraron a la casa Anna se dispuso a subir a su cuarto pero su madre la retuvo y le dijo:

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que había pasado?

-No creí que fuera para tanto dijo Anna restándole importancia

-Pero….

-Vamos mama, tomate la vida un poco más a la ligera

Y tarareando una canción Anna subió a su cuarto

Su madre solo la vio con extrañeza y le dijo a su marido

-¿Alguna vez la habías visto así?

-No, pero es bueno, le hace bien estar así de alegre

-Si lo se…solo se me hizo raro dijo la madre de Anna.

Arriba en su cuarto Anna se recostó en su cama, tenia una gran sonrisa, se sentía tan feliz y a la vez asombrada apenas un día antes había reconocido lo que sentía por Yoh, y un día después ya se había besado con el, era demasiada su buena suerte, se habían besado…la chica se quedo pensativa unos minutos y fue entonces cuando se percato de que a partir de ese momento todo había cambiado ¿que pasaría entre ella e Yoh? ¿Se harían novios? Anna se congelo ante la posibilidad era _demasiado _pero ¿y si pasaba? Se acordó de todo lo que Tamao le había dicho…_"Yoh y tu no encajan" _el recuerdo de esas palabras la entristeció, pero "_con amor todo se puede"_ pensó la chica y de pronto una duda asalto a Anna ¿_y si Yoh no me quiere? ¿Y si me beso por otra razón? Pero entonces… ¿por que me salvo de esa manera el otro día? O peor, ¿si el lunes que lo viera de nuevo el pretendía que nada había sucedido? ¿Qué haría ella si el la ignoraba?_

-Tengo que hablar con el, tengo que aclarar las cosas, pero no se si me atreva

La chica miro el cielo estrellado, tal como lo había hecho la noche anterior y suspiro.

-Debo hacerlo o si no me va a matar esta confusión dijo la chica llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Intentando relajarse la chica tomo su cuaderno de historias y comenzó a escribir…

_Sumida en la confusión, no se le podía describir de otra manera, las ideas galopaban con fuerza en su mente, era una tortura mental pero... ¿Cómo salir de ella? Si la única cura no se encontraba en sus manos, esa cura que tiene nombre, esa cura que es la enfermedad misma, su única salvación es dejarse llevar por el amor, aunque la guié al desastre y era precisamente al desastre a donde la llevaría…_

La chica siguió escribiendo por mucho rato y dejo salir sus miedos, se sintió más relajada, y pensó que era una exagerada al pensar que todo se podía arruinar entre ella e Yoh, así pues escribiendo, se quedo tranquila.

Lo que ella no sabía es que a veces es mejor ser exagerado, más si aun no hay nada definido, y es que en otro punto de la ciudad un chico de cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba tumbado en su cama, con la música alta y sin prestar atención a nada, aún seguía pensando en Anna

"Anna… ¿Por qué te bese? No pude evitarlo, me gano el impulso, te veías tan… tan…

-Hermosa esa es la palabra dijo el chico sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Ja, ahora ya no eres solo un flojo despistado, sino que hablas solo

-No molestes Hao dijo Yoh sin mirarlo, que sentía que no tenía cabeza para nada

-Uy, que humor, y yo que pensé que estarías contento por besarte con Anna

Yoh se enderezo y molesto miró a su hermano, había olvidado el "pequeño detalle" de que Hao los había visto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Molestar? Si, me bese con ella ¿y? dijo Yoh en un tono algo desafiante, cosa poco usual en él

-¡Hey, calmado! Solo decía, y no, no quiero molestar, de hecho quiero hablar contigo

-¿de que? Dijo Yoh con tono extrañado

-Pues soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber instruirte en la vida dijo Hao con ese tono que usan los profesores cuando quieren expresar sabiduría

-Instruirme ja, que te has fumado Hao

-Nada, ¿Qué tengo que estar fumado para preocuparme por mi hermanito? Con esos pensamientos lastimas lo más profundo de mi corazón, dijo Hao con tono dramático, Yoh solo rodó los ojos, no estaba de humor para eso, Hao al notarlo le dijo –Que genio, bueno iré al grano, yo conozco a Anna desde mucho antes que tu, y le tengo mucho cariño y no me gustaría que la lastimaras

A Yoh le sorprendieron mucho esas palabras, no se las esperaba en especial viniendo de Hao y peor aun: no sabía que decirle

Hao viendo que Yoh no contestaba le dijo

-Bien, ¿Por qué la besaste?

Yoh de nuevo no contesto, el llevaba ya mucho rato haciéndose esa pregunta y no conseguía darle una respuesta, "¿Por qué la bese?" Hao desesperado ante el silencio le grito

-¡YOH CONTESTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-¡PUES NO LO SE, NO SE POR QUE DEMONIOS LO HICE, SATISFECHO! Dijo Yoh perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Dijo Hao de modo tranquilo, mirando a su hermano en forma acusadora, no se había inmutado por los gritos de Yoh

-Pues si, simplemente la tenía delante de mí en el invernadero, se veía hermosa y no pude evitarlo, cuando menos lo pensé ya la estaba besando dijo Yoh muy rápido

-Vaya, vaya y ¿quieres algo con ella en serio? O ¿simplemente que sea como otras chicas con las que has salido? ¿Sin compromiso, solo besuqueo y ya?

-No quiero ninguna de las 2 cosas, no veo a Anna de esa manera _"no puedo verla de esa manera Anna es… ¡Anna!, no estaría bien, si la quiero, pero estoy seguro que solo es cariño de amigos"_

-Entonces ¿Por qué la besaste? No puedes ir por ahí besando a cualquier chica que se te pone en frente, mucho menos si esa chica es Anna, eso es jugar con ella Yoh y no pienso permitírtelo

-No quiero jugar con ella, jamás en mi vida he pensado en Anna de otra forma que no sea como amiga, bueno y eso hace poco, que realmente la conocí, antes se me hacía una chica bastante repelente, demasiado cerebrito, y muy aburrida, pero hoy se veía distinta, no era la Anna que yo conozco y la que se que veré el lunes en la escuela

-Ja, esa es otra dijo Hao con tono casi sarcástico

-¿de que estas hablando?

-De si regresas a la escuela ¿o ya olvidaste por que invito mi madre a las Kyouyama? Por tu chistecito, mama tiene que ir el lunes con el consejo escolar Yoh, pobre de ella y pobre de Anna, la metes en muchos problemas, la besas por que se te antoja, le robas su trabajo…madura de una vez Yoh!... Robarle el trabajo ja. Después de todo lo que te ayuda

-En realidad no le robe el trabajo dijo Yoh sin pensar

-¿Qué? ¿Y entonces por que están a punto de expulsarte por algo que no hiciste? Dijo Hao sin entender

Viendo que ya había abierto la boca de más Yoh dijo:

-Lo que pasa es que ella me presto el trabajo, pero yo lo use antes de tiempo y me lo quitaron, pasar trabajos esta prohibido y como era de la maestra de literatura, que ya sabes como es (Hao hizo una mueca tan solo de recordar a la temible profesora que había llevado el año anterior) eso podía meter en grandes problemas a Anna podía reprobar la materia por eso y perdería su beca y sin beca…

-La sacan del colegio dijo Hao terminando la frase, mientras recordaba la situación de los Kyouyama, que habían pasado de ser una familia acomodada a casi estar en bancarrota y que lentamente se recuperaban

-Así es y había sido mi culpa así que si decidí decir que le robe el trabajo, así ella no estaría en problemas

-Pero, ¿entiendes lo que hiciste? pueden expulsarte por eso, y eso a mama le afectaría muchísimo

-Fue lo mismo que Anna me dijo, de echo me costo convencerla decía que no podía dejarme decir esa mentira, pero yo le dije que era mucho peor que perdiera su beca por mi culpa

-WOW, creo que eso es lo mejor que has hecho por alguien dijo Hao sorprendido por lo que había hecho su hermano

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Anna, que era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por ella dijo Yoh sin pensar en la presencia de Hao y fue entonces cuando Hao reparo en una cosa

-¡HAS SIDO UN IMBECIL! Dijo Hao de repente en tono exaltado

-¿Qué yo por que? Hice lo correct… Dijo Yoh sin entender aquel repentino ataque de su hermano

Pero Hao no lo dejo terminar…

- ¿COMO QUE POR QUE? ¿No te das cuenta? Anna es una chica, y todas las chicas son románticas por naturaleza, y tu has salvado a Anna a costa de tu propia expulsión, preferiste salvarla a ella antes que a ti mismo, y luego ella te dice que es lo mas lindo que alguien ha hecho por ella, y luego al otro día te besas con ella ¿Qué crees que va a pensar?

Fue entonces cuando Yoh entendió lo que le quería decir su hermano, mas por la manera en que se había comportado con ella durante toda la noche, era lo que normalmente hacia con una chica que le atraía si no es que ya había hecho más que por alguna otra chica, pero…No, Anna NO era casi impensable, no era correcto… Hao solo tuvo que ver la expresión de la cara de Yoh para comprender que había entendido a lo que se refería

-¿Ya entendiste verdad? bueno, la pregunta aquí es ¿quieres tu algo con ella? ¿Te gusta?

Yoh medito el asunto, pero simplemente sentía que era incorrecto pensar en Anna de esa forma, no sabia explicar por que, pero pensar en Anna en plan romántico, besarse con ella…Anna no era ese tipo de chica _"Además no funcionaria, somos muy distintos, no creo que ella algún día me quiera, y yo a ella…no" _pensó el chico moviendo negativamente la cabeza sin darse cuenta

-Yoh….dijo Hao con tono impaciente

-No, no quiero nada con ella, no la veo en plan romántico dijo Yoh convenciéndose a si mismo, ya que Hao le había metido la duda y eso era molesto.

-Me lo imagine, así que mas vale que aclares con ella eso, no es justo para ella que la tengas en veremos, la lastimarías, y recuerda si la lastimas estas en problemas conmigo y créeme eso no te conviene dijo Hao marchándose del cuarto, dejando solo a Yoh. Sin duda todo se le había salido de las manos y el tenia la culpa, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la rosa que había recogido del piso cuando Anna la dejo caer, volvió a recordar el momento en que la había besado…

"_Y todo por que hoy te vi diferente Anna, hoy fuiste especial"_ aunque muy en el fondo, sin ser Yoh conciente, siempre la consideraba especial.

Aquel sin duda había sido el domingo más largo en toda su vida, así que cuando por fin llegó el lunes, la chica no podía estar más contenta, y de paso con más nervios, después de haberse besado al fin vería a Yoh. Por su parte Yoh también se encontraba nervioso, en primera por que ese día le daban la resolución de si sería expulsado o no, y también tenía que hablar con Anna…eso no sería algo sencillo, mas por que aunque sabía lo que iba a decirle, una parte de el se resistía a hacerlo y no entendía por que y eso lo desesperaba, con las cosas así ambos chicos llegaron al colegio y más pronto de lo que se habían imaginado se encontraron, fue casi en la puerta de la escuela, ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo hubo algo en la mirada de Yoh que a Anna no le gusto, no sabía explicarlo pero sintió algo extraño y eso la desconcertó.

-Hola Anna dijo Yoh para romper el silencio

-Hola dijo esta sin mucho ánimo y sin mirarlo

-Hey Yoh espera… ¡Oh Anna preciosa! Dijo la Señora Asakura -¡Que gusto verte!

-El gusto es mió señora Asakura

-Tu siempre tan encantadora, bueno me retiro por que no quiero interrumpir además de que tengo una cita, ya sabrás por que le dijo la señora Asakura a Anna, dejándola sola con Yoh la chica lo miró un momento y viendo que el no iba a decirle nada, y que en ese instante ella no se sentía preparada para decirle algo se dispuso a marcharse, pero el chico la tomo del brazo y la retuvo.

-Anna tengo que hablar contigo

-¿No puede ser después? es que ya va a ser hora de entrar y…

-No te quito mucho tiempo Anna dijo Yoh, que sentía que si no hablaba con ella en ese instante no lo haría nunca

-Esta bien dijo la chica y entonces Yoh la guió hacia uno de los jardines que había detrás del colegio, donde se podía hablar tranquilamente. Cuando llegaron el chico se paro enfrente de ella y se dispuso a comenzar a hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salían tan fácilmente de su boca

Por su parte Anna sentía su corazón a mil por hora,_ "¿Qué me ira a decir?" "Lo que sea puede cambiar todo_", pero simplemente Yoh no hablaba, solo la miraba, la chica desesperada y dominada por la impaciencia le dijo

-¡Yoh! No se que vayas a decirme, pero dímelo ya, que se hace tarde dijo Anna con tono frustrado

Yoh suspiro y comenzó a hablar

-Bueno, es que la otra noche…bueno…lo que paso…eh…creo que… no se lo que tu pienses….pero…fue extraño.

"_¿Extraño?"_ pensó Anna rápidamente _"¿Quién califica un beso como extraño?"_ con todo el valor y rogando mentalmente que no fuera lo que se estaba empezando a imaginar le dijo:

-¿A que te refieres? Pronunció la chica con el tono más tranquilo que pudo, sobra decirse que no lo logro del todo

-Pues…es que, Anna creo….creo…justo en ese instante sonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, ambos chicos la escucharon pero no les importo, Yoh por su parte estaba a punto de decir las palabras, pero no podía, se pregunto si no estaba cometiendo un error ya que lo dudaba tanto_, "No, no es correcto, no puedo dejar que esto crezca si no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella, o si de ella siente algo por mi"_ y entonces, un poco más decidido lo dijo:

-creo que fue un error, creo que solo fue…no se…la emoción del momento. Dijo Yoh tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a Anna, y por eso más que por otra cosa no se atrevía a mirarla

La chica por su parte sin darse cuenta se había dejado caer en una de las bancas, aun tratando de asimilar lo que había oído, pronto comenzó a sentir unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo, no podía permitírselo a si misma, había sido una gran tontería de su parte pensar que algo entre ella e Yoh era posible, había sido un gigantesco error y ahora debía pagar el precio, trato de serenarse, pero no sabía que decir, ni como debía actuar, se dio cuenta de que desde ese momento en adelante, tenía dos opciones: alejarse de Yoh y olvidarlo, pero eso sería muy obvio, por no decir doloroso, o pretender que no le importaba y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿Qué hacer?. Fue entonces cuando el chico la miró ella se encontraba sentada en la banca con la mirada perdida en el piso, no le había dicho nada y el chico comenzó a sentirse mal por eso…tenía que hacer algo

-Anna, sabes lo lamento, somos amigos y pues eso simplemente no debió haber pasado, fue mi culpa yo te bese y…

-No, tienes razón, somos amigos, estuvo mal y no fue solo tu culpa, para un beso se necesitan dos, y yo no hice nada para evitarlo, así que soy tan culpable como tú dijo la chica con el tono más sereno que pudo, pero aun así Yoh se dio cuenta de que estaba dolida, y eso lo afecto más de lo que había pensado.

-Anna, en verdad…

-Sabes, no le veo el caso mejor olvidemos el tema de una vez ¿si? Dijo Anna que quería marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible, sabía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. –Nos vemos después Yoh dijo Anna dispuesta marcharse, pero Yoh la retuvo, no podía dejar las cosas así

-Anna, no quiero perder tu amistad, me dolería mucho si eso sucede, más si es por algo como esto

La chica se atrevió a mirar a Yoh a los ojos, y pudo ver sinceridad en ellos, no obstante la tristeza que sentía se hizo un poco más grande, se dio cuenta que tendría que conformarse con una amistad… _"eso es lo único que el puede darme, amistad, supongo que es mejor que nada"_ aun así eso no llenaba el vacío que súbitamente había comenzado a sentir finalmente suspiro y le dijo al chico:

-Eso es algo que siempre tendrás, pase lo que pase

El chico se alegro un poco, pero aun pudo notar algo de tristeza en el tono de Anna, y lo peor era que debía admitir que el mismo se sentía extrañamente apático, empezaba a sentir esa culpabilidad que se experimenta cuando se comete un error. Un silencio se apoderó de ambos chicos, pero tampoco se atrevían a mirarse, Anna sintiendo que no soportaría mas la situación se paro y se marchó, Yoh estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero la dejo ir, era mejor, ¿Qué podía decirle que la hiciera sentir mejor a ella y a si mismo? _"Nada, menos si no entiendo por que me siento como si la hubiera traicionado, a ella y a mi mismo"_ El chico se sentó en la banca donde antes había estado Anna, miró su reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la mañana, aun faltaba media hora para su siguiente clase, luego recordó amargamente que tal vez no habría otra clase, eso dependía de que resolución le dieron a su madre. Si, definitivamente aquel no era el día mas feliz de su vida.

Había corrido, y bastante, aquel árbol en el extremo del colegio, no se encontraba nada cerca, pero eso nunca le había importado, ni a ella ni a sus amigas que lo habían convertido en su lugar favorito, ya que ahí rara vez la gente les prestaba atención y así podían hablar tranquilamente, se había vuelto su lugar de confesiones, solo que aquella vez Anna no iba a aquel sitio para eso, iba por que era el único lugar donde sentía podía llorar tranquilamente, y eso fue lo que hizo, comenzó a llorar, tenía que deshacerse de todos los sentimientos que le oprimían el pecho, la desilusión y la tristeza, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que el bello castillo en el aire que había formado se había derrumbado en sus narices. Ahora tenía que aceptarlos y vivir con eso, por más duro que fuera, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó que alguien se acercaba, y ese alguien no significaba nada bueno…

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí a la chica mas odiosa de todo el colegio, la más matada y mírenla, se ha tomado la hora, que burla

Anna, la miró no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimo para enfrentarse a Shijaru en aquel momento por lo tanto decidió ignorarla, pero eso no calmo a Shijaru

-Y eso? Por que no contestas, te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿o es que te has dado cuenta de que a nadie le importa lo que digas? Si debe ser eso, por eso lloras

Anna se paro del suelo donde había estado sentada y le dijo

-El motivo por el que lloro no es algo que te interese, aunque claro con lo patético de tu vida, tienes que estar pendiente de la de los demás, como no tienes vida propia

-Ja, Por favor, esa eres tu, la chica más insignificante de toda la escuela, ningún chico en la vida se enamoraría de ti ¡mírate! No tienes nada de lo que un chico busca

Aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho a Anna, más de lo que Shijaru se imaginó, no obstante haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba le contesto:

-Es preferible eso, a que me consideren una zorra, a la que solo buscan para una noche

Shijaru se quedo atónito, y Anna aprovechando salió corriendo del lugar

-¡¡Esta me la vas a pagar!! ¡Me la pagarás Anna Kyouyama!

Yoh se encontraba afuera de la sala donde el consejo académico se había reunido con su madre, en pocos minutos le darían la resolución a la que habían llegado, la respuesta a si sería o no expulsado, su futuro inmediato colgaba de un hilo, pero curiosamente el chico no pensaba en eso, aun pensaba en lo que le había dicho Anna… cada minuto que pasaba el chico sentía que se había equivocado, _"No debí haberle dicho que era un error"_ pero…

-Es que no esta bien dijo el chico

-¿Qué es lo que no esta bien? Dijo la voz de una chica

Yoh se volteó completamente sorprendido, primero por que no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y segundo por que no sabía que Missu estaba ahí, escuchando.

La chica lo miro un segundo, Yoh se veía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, más que de costumbre, por eso, volvió a preguntarle

-¿Qué es lo que no esta bien Yoh? Dijo la chica nuevamente con tono dulce

Yoh la miró, no se le apetecía hablar con ella, así que se limitó a contestar

-Es algo privado dijo el chico

-¿Tiene que ver con la desición del consejo? Yoh la miró nuevamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes tu de eso?

-En esta escuela todo se sabe, más si tu mejor amiga es Shijaru, pero vamos por que no me cuentas, eso tal vez te ayude, ya que creo que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza

-Mira, la verdad es que no confió en ti, ni mucho menos en tu amiga, a la que todo le cuentas, además quiero estar solo

-Pero…dijo la chica, no quería perder la oportunidad de estar ahí, con Yoh, ayudándolo en sus problemas

-Es en serio Missu

-Esta bien dijo la chica dispuesta a marcharse, pero al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió de golpe

-Oh lo siento no te vi., dijo un chico que Missu reconoció como el hermano de Yoh, Hao

-Hola hermanito

Yoh frunció el ceño, odiaba que Hao lo saludara así

-Oye no pongas esa cara eso eres mi hermanito menor dijo Hao con tono despreocupado y divertido

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo Yoh con cara de pocos amigos -¿Qué no es muy temprano para que ya estés despierto?

-Si, tuve que madrugar, pero tenía que estar aquí para apoyo moral, ¿ya le ha dicho el consejo a mama la desición que tomó?

-No, por eso estoy aquí dijo Yoh con tono fastidiado

-Uhm, pues que hacer, a esperar…pasaron unos segundos y entonces Hao dijo:

-Oye, ¿has hablado con Anna?

Missu que al ver que Hao había llegado, decidió no marcharse, eso era algo que había aprendido de Shijaru, y al oír el nombre de Anna, supo que quedarse había sido una buena idea

-Si ya hable con ella dijo Yoh con tono apagado

-Y ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Pues, le dije que lo de la otra noche, ya sabes cuando la bese, que eso había sido un error

-¿Se lo dijiste así nada más?

-Si, que pues me había dejado llevar por el momento, que éramos amigos y que eso pues…simplemente no debía haber pasado

-¿Y ella que te dijo? Dijo Hao

-Pues, que lo entendía, pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Es que…creo que estaba algo dolida o molesta no se, y yo no sabía que decirle lo único fue que le dije que era una amiga especial y que no quería que eso se arruinara y es verdad, pensé que por un momento no querría saber de mí

-Pues, la verdad estaba en su derecho, las chicas son así, todas, y bueno quedaron como amigos ¿esta enojada contigo?

-No, quedamos como amigos pero… estuvo mal no debí haberle dicho eso dijo Yoh con tono derrotado

-¿Por qué? No era lo que querías, que supiera que solo la ves como amiga

-Si pero…siento que la aleje de mi y... eso no me gusta dijo Yoh con tono apagado

-Pues que esperabas ya te lo dije, y sabes que, aclara tus ideas por que, así solo vas a lastimarla, si no estas seguro de que…

-¡Si estoy seguro! Yo no… y ella tampoco esta enamorada de mí

-¿Y tu como sabes eso? Si ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que sientes

-Yo…

-No intentes negarlo, se te nota a diez kilómetros, así que aclárate, ya te dije no quiero que la lastimes, ya que probablemente este igual que tu, solo que ella probablemente con lo que le dijiste piense que no tiene caso, así que apúrate eh? Por si cambias de opinión

Yoh no dijo nada, aunque le costara admitirlo sabía que Hao tenía razón, Yoh miró a su hermano, se había sentado cómodamente en una silla, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, cuando la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba el consejo se abrió:

-Joven Asakura, pase por favor dijo una de las secretarias

Yoh entro acompañado de Hao, Missu aprovechando salio corriendo a buscar a Shijaru.

Ya adentro, Yoh se sintió nervioso, ¿lo expulsarían o no? _"Bueno si me expulsan fue por una buena causa"_ pensó el chico, Observo que algunos miembros debatían aun, sin embargo pasados unos pocos minutos el Director le dijo:

-Bien hemos tomado una resolución

-¿Y bien cual es? Dijo la Señora Asakura, Yoh dio un salto, había olvidado que su madre estaba ahí

-Hemos decidido…darle una oportunidad más, pero es la última dijo el director

-Entonces ¿no lo expulsarán? Dijo Hao

-No, pero repito es la última oportunidad que se le da, si comete una falta más por mínima que sea estará expulsado ¿entendido?

-Si perfectamente dijo Yoh con tono serio

-Bien eso es todo, puede retirarse, Yoh rápidamente salió del lugar seguido por su madre y su hermano. Ya afuera su madre le dijo:

-Bueno, al menos de esta te has salvado

-Si, aun no puedo creerlo dijo Yoh

-Bueno lo importante es que no te han expulsado, por favor ya pórtate como debes, te lo suplico… por cierto pensé que vería a Anna aquí

-¿A Anna? ¿Por qué? Dijo Yoh

-Pues es que estaba contigo hace un rato cuando llegué, pensé que aquí seguiría

-Es que tuvo que ir a hacer algo dijo Yoh rápidamente

-Ah! bueno, ya no importa, en fin tengo que regresar a la casa tengo algunos pendientes, los dejo, Hao no llegues tan tarde, que si no ya no llegas a la hora del almuerzo y es lo único decente que comes en el día, nos vemos dijo la Señora Asakura despidiéndose de sus hijos.

-Bueno te libraste jeje supongo que Dios te recompenso por tu buena acción dijo Hao en tono de broma

-¿Te gusta molestar verdad? Dijo Yoh

-Claro! Es mi deber de hermano, y no te puedes quejar los cumplo muy bien, incluso te aconsejo…y hablando de consejos, piensa bien hermanito ya te dije si lástimas a Anna te las verás conmigo. Yoh miró a su hermano y supo que era en serio, Hao se alegró de que lo hubiera entendido y luego le dijo: -Buena ya me voy que tengo cosas que hacer, a diferencia tuya mi agenda es muy apretada dijo Hao dándose importancia

-Lo que tú digas dijo Yoh con fastidio

-¿Te estas burlando de mi? Dijo Hao

-¿No te ibas a ir ya?

-Que humor! Que insoportable estas, ya me voy

Yoh miró a su hermano marcharse, miró su reloj faltaba cinco minutos para que la siguiente clase comenzara, debía ir, ya se había saltado la primera, al igual que Anna…irremediablemente ahí la vería, Hao tenía razón tenia que pensar mucho.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Bueno aquí se acaba este cap. Originalmente era más largo pero al final decidí cortarlo y dejar lo que seguía para el comienzo del siguiente capítulo, no se si les halla gustado, tal vez no, pero lo cierto es que Yoh es un chico y los chicos no son perfectos menos a esa edad, son indecisos e inmaduros, no todos pero si una parte, por eso Yoh actúa de esta manera, a parte si Anna le costo darse cuenta, Yoh también tiene que pasar por lo suyo, además no ¿pensaban en serio que el romance entre Yoh y Anna se daría tan fácil? ¿ o sí?**

**Primero deben pasar por un par de cosas ya verán…aunque tal vez se las imaginen, ya les di una idea de lo mala que puedo ser…bueno ni tanto jeje**

**Bueno ahora si, a mi actividad favorita: ¡Contestar reviews!**

**Beautifly92: Hola!!! Me alegro que el cap pasado te gustara, no se si te gustara esto con lo romántica que eres pero ¿dime si no? Que no es muy lindo ver cuando las cosas se aclaran, las reconciliaciones, eso a mi me encanta, siento que es ahí, donde lo cursi queda mejor jeje, sobre la charla de las mamás de Yoh y Anna, bueno eso es algo no tan importante por el momento, sobre lo que hará la mamá de Yoh ya lo veremos en siguientes caps jeje. Espero me dejes un review aunque sea para darme tomatazos jeje**

**Jennkyouyama: bueno pues tu duda ha quedado resuelta en este cap, no, no lo han expulsado, ¿en serio me creías capaz de expulsarlo? Soy mala pero no tanto jeje, espero este cap te guste, nos vemos **

**Diabolo-18: Gracias por tu comentario, más por que lleva la palabra Hawai jeje, espero seguir viéndote por aquí y que este cap te guste, jeje creo que pido demasiado**

**Gabiuti: Que bueno que te halla parecido muy romántico el final, esa era la idea y me alegra saber que pude transmitirla bien, jeje a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho ese final, jeje y me da mas gusto que te halla gustado jeje.**

**Yami-anna: Vaya leíste en esas condiciones con dolor de espalda y cabeza el cap.? Te admiro, para mi es muy pesado leer un fin con dolor d cabeza, jeje, me alegra que sientas que la espera halla valido la pena, ojala puedas decir lo mismo de este cap.**

**Cony – Asakura: Hola!!! No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decir que soy una buena escritora es la mayor alegría para los que escribimos fics, espero te halla gustado este cap, y si no tan siquiera salio Hao, te dije que iba a tener que ayudar a Yoh, y ya te lo comprobé, jeje, y créeme va a seguir teniendo que ayudarlo Yoh es un despistado y un lento jejeje, me ha encantado el dialogo que pusiste al final de tu review, tu también escribes muy bien, tal vez alguna vez deberíamos escribir un fic. Me despido jeje, besos**

**Geanella-Asakura: Vaya, te lo leíste completo en un día! Me alegra que te halla gustado , gracias por los buenos deseos y espero te guste este cap, nos vemos.**

**o 0 o Lady Scorpio o0o: Bueno pues aquí me tienes actualizando jeje, en este cap Yoh no es tan lindo como en el anterior pero…es un chico no es perfecto. Jeje**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, y por favor dejen un review si no es mucha molestia aunque sea para los tomatazos.**


	8. Planes e Invitaciones

**Crónicas de un salón de clases**

**Lo se, lo se, me volví a tardar otra vez, no se ni como disculparme, solo les dire que primero fue fin de semestre, luego las fiestas decembrinas y un virus en mi computadora lo que me mantuvo ocupada, si no tengo excusa alguna, lo se, de nuevo mis disculpas, y un sincero agradecimiento si siguen leyendo mi historia, muchas gracias por los reviews de la vez pasada, me alegra que les halla gustado el cap pasado, espero este también les guste, creo que si, un pequeño adelanto: hay nuevos personajes, bueno más bien personajes que no habían estado antes, y vendran a darle movimiento a esta historia jeje…bueno no los aburro más y ahora si les dejo el cap.**

**Cap 8 "Planes e Invitaciones"**

Respiraba muy agitaba y se encontraba cansada, aquel colegio era muy grande y si tratabas de encontrar a alguien rápidamente, probablemente fracasarías y exactamente era así como se sentía Missu, agotada, fastidiada y no había podido encontrar a Shijaru en ninguna parte, ¿A dónde podía haber ido Shijaru después de que las había sacado el maestro? "Bueno ya no importa la veo en clases" miró su reloj y vio la hora "Si ya debo regresar al salón" pensó Missu casi llegaba cuando vio a su amiga, Shijaru también la vio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, Missu noto que su amiga venía molesta, y si, lo comprobó cuando esta le dijo:

-¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡hay que hacer algo contra la odiosa de Kyouyama! ¡Quien se cree que es para insultarme! Pero ya se lo dije…¡Me las va a pagar! Y es en serio ¡Me las va a pagar!

-Tienes razón no se quien se cree que es…Shijaru se extraño, Missu normalmente solo la escuchaba, es más muchas veces le decía que se calmara que no era para tanto, pero esta vez estaba de acuerdo, _aquí había algo raro_ y tenía que averiguarlo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es que hoy me entere de algo, aún no puedo asimilarlo, es que…¿Cómo demonios paso? No lo entiendo…

-¿De que te enteraste?

-De que Yoh esta enamorado de Anna

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una broma! Yoh enamorado de esa…¡por favor!

-Es verdad, ¿crees que te mentiría? Sabes lo que siento por Yoh… no lo inventaría

-¿Pero como te enteraste?

-Hace un rato, escuche una plática entre Yoh y Hao

-¡Hao estuvo aquí! Que mal no lo vi, no importa tarde o temprano será mío

-Shijaru…concéntrate dijo Missu con fastidio, definitivamente ese día no estaba para el egocentrismo usual de Shijaru

-Ah esta bien, bueno ¿Qué decían?

-Hao le pregunto a Yoh si había hablado con Anna, Yoh le contesto que sí …

-¿Hablado de que? Dijo Shijaru interrumpiendo a su amiga

-A eso iba, Yoh y Anna se besaron la otra noche

-¡¿Qué?! Dijo Shijaru sorprendida

-Si, entonces Yoh habló con Anna esta mañana para decirle que haberse besado no estaba bien, que era un error…pero cuando hablo con Hao, ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso era lo que quería, estaba arrepentido, sentía que había sido un error haberle dicho todo eso a Anna y entonces Hao le dijo que debía pensar que era lo que sentía, pero era bastante obvio solo que el no termina de admitirlo, también le dijo a Hao que no sabía si Anna estaba enamorada de el, Hao le dijo que tal vez ella estaba igual de confundida que el, que se aclarara y por la cara que puso se lo esta pensando seriamente, ¡es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se de cuenta que esta enamorado de la tonta de Anna! Dijo Missu con frustración, no podía aceptar que Anna hubiera conseguido lo que ella no había podido

-Vaya, eso explica un par de cosas

-Así ¿Qué? Dijo Missu

-Pues veras, hace un rato me encontré con la tonta de Anna estaba llorando como magdalena ahora me queda claro por que

-Eso significa...

-lo que estas pensando obviamente Missu

-¡No puede ser! Me niego a aceptarlo…no…¡No voy a soportar ver a Yoh con ella! ¡No es justo! ¡Es horrible! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo! …¡Ya me los imagino acaramelados por todo el colegio! ¡que va a decir todo mundo! ¡que la prefirió antes que a mi! ¡no es justo! Dijo Missu casi a punto de llorar

-No seas histérica, cálmate, que se te esta olvidando un detallito

-¿Qué? Dijo Missu de mala gana, Shijaru suspiro cansada, odiaba cuando Missu se descontrolaba

-Pues que Yoh mando a volar a Anna, en este instante ella esta más que dolida con el

-¿Y eso que? De seguro el la va a buscar y le dirá lo que siente por ella, todo se aclarara y entonces …¡ah! ¡ni siquiera puede soportar pensarlo!

-Entonces eso es lo que tenemos que evitar, no es tan difícil, el no esta completamente seguro de lo que siente por ella y mientras más se tarde mejor, eso nos daría tiempo para hacer que Kyouyama se desilusione más y no quiera saber nada de el, debemos evitar que el se de cuenta que ella esta enamorada de él, si el se entera entonces todo será más difícil, lo bueno es que tenemos algo ventaja es mucho más fácil deshacer algo que no ha empezado bien, solo es cuestión de no dejar que las cosas se aclaren

Missu miró a su amiga, se veía muy convencida de lo que le decía, eso disipo las pocas dudas que le quedaban, sabía que era la única manera de evitar que Yoh y Anna estuvieran juntos, además en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, así que con decisión le dijo a Shijaru

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Cómo empezamos?

-No estoy segura, debemos pensarlo cuidadosamente, no podemos equivocarnos, o de lo contrario…ya sabes que pasara

-Lo se, pero a todo esto ¿Qué vas a ganar tu con esto? Soy yo la que esta enamorada de Yoh, si a alguien le afecta es a mí, ¿Por qué tanto interés en arruinarle todo con Anna?

-Por muchos motivos, en primera por que odio a la cerebrito esa, en segunda por que eres mi amiga y en tercer lugar por que si tu no tienes oportunidades con Yoh, yo menos con Hao, con esa niña cerca, ella y Hao son muy buenos amigos y si se hace novia de Yoh tu quedas fueras, y querida Missu eres mi único lazo seguro, asi que como veras tengo mis propios intereses en esto ¿satisfecha?

-Si dijo Missu de mala gana, ya se imaginaba algo así, pero no le importaba, Shijaru siempre había sido así y esta vez necesitaba su ayuda, no podía enojarse.

-Bien me alegro, ahora por lo pronto disimulemos tu y yo no sabemos nada, solo hay que observar, ya veré como mantener lejos a cerebrito y tu…debes acercarte a Yoh lo más que puedas trata de estar la mayor parte del tiempo con el, no dejes que hable con Anna

-Me parece perfecto, no tendré problema con eso, haré lo que sea mientras tanto tu, ve pensando como alejar a Anna, bueno ya es hora vamos al salón quieres. Dijo Missu con tono autoritario

Shijaru miró a Missu, aquel no era su carácter regular, no era tan decida, ni le hablaba de esa manera, tal vez después de todo en verdad si quería a Yoh y no era solo un capricho como ella había pensado anteriormente "Mejor, así le pondrá más empeño y yo podré vengarme de Kyouyama, le dije que me las pagarías y lo harás, me las pagarás y donde más te duele" y con esos pensamientos, Shijaru siguió a su amiga al salón

////////////// 

Anna se encontraba en el salón, tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos ligeramente hinchados y la cara un poco roja, eso la molestaba, no tenía maquillaje para disimularlo como algunas de sus amigas habían hecho en mas de una vez, y no quería que la gente supiera que había estaba llorando, mucho menos Yoh, aunque en realidad era difícil que no lo supieran, Shijaru la había visto y con lo que le había gritado estaba segura que no dejaría pasar una oportunidad de hacerla sentir miserable, vio como empezaba a llegar la gente al salón, por fortuna no era ninguna amiga suya, no quería darles explicaciones, vió como Marion se acercaba, eso le dio una idea:

-Hey Marion!

-Hola Anna! ¿Por qué no entraste a la primera clase?

-Larga historia, oye necesito un favor ¿me prestarías tu maquillaje? -Si claro pero por que dijo Marion tendiéndole su cosmetiquera

-Luego te cuento dijo Anna saliendo rápidamente del salón, llego al baño y por fortuna estaba solo, se maquillo ligeramente, y aunque aun tenía los ojos un poco hinchados, el corrector lo había disimulado un poco y por lo demás ya no se notaba que había estado llorando, más tranquila regreso al salón, cuando entro Marion la estaba esperando ansiosamente:

-Y bien ahora si dime, ¿Qué te pasa el día de hoy?

-Nada dijo Anna con simpleza

-No mientas, no llegaste a tu primera hora, y luego me pediste maquillaje, tu nunca te maquillas para venir a la escuela, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada importante, solo se me hizo tarde

-¿Y el maquillaje?

-Pues que simplemente cuando llegue me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta de que me veía demasiado pálida ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-Sabes Anna, te voy a dar tiempo para dos cosas, primero para que te inventes una mentira mas creíble o me digas la verdad ¿si? Y segundo para ver si te mejora el humor, Ah mira ya llego el profesor dijo Marion

Anna miró hacia la puerta, en efecto ahí estaba el maestro y detrás de él, Yoh, sin poder evitarlo suspiró, eso significaba que no lo habían expulsado, pero a la vez que lo seguiría viendo y aun no estaba segura de cómo lidiar con eso

Por su parte el chico entro al salón con la mayor normalidad que pudo, pero sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba Anna, sabia que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo pero no se sentía listo, por fin llego a su lugar y se sentó con desgano.

-¡Qué ánimo! Dijo Marion riendo, -¡Ni los buenos días has dado!

-¿Eh?...ah lo siento Marion, no escuche lo que decías dijo Yoh

-Ya me di cuenta…y que te dio flojera y por eso no entraste a la primera clase?

-No fue por eso… hoy llegue a tiempo, solo que tuve que ir con el consejo académico dijo Yoh omitiendo por completo su charla con Anna, esta se lo agradeció interiormente

-¿Con el consejo académico? Fue por lo del viernes verdad, por lo del trabajo de literatura de Anna?

-Si…pero…¿Cómo supiste de eso?

-Yo le dije, que te habían quitado mi trabajo dijo Anna con tono serio, pero sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, Yoh la miro por primera vez desde que había entrado al salón, deseo encontrar su mirada pero no fue así, ella había hablado sin mirarlo, jamás había hecho eso antes y eso le dolió, era como una confirmación de que las cosas se habían arruinado _"Y por una reverenda estupidez de mi parte, aunque ella dijo que seguiríamos siendo amigos.."_ recordó el chico y tratando de sacar conversación dijo:

-¿No le contaste todo lo demás? Pronuncio el chico de la manera mas casual que pudo mientras la miraba expectante, pero lo cierto fue que Anna no le contesto, entonces el chico insistió de nuevo…

-Ya sabes, de lo que le dije al prefecto y la cita con el consejo dijo el chico sin quitarle la mirada de encima

Anna se sintió molesta, ¿Por qué hacía eso? Por que simplemente no la dejaba en paz por un tiempo...si, le había dicho que serían amigos pero…¿Cómo podía? Hablarle como si nada hubiera pasado…ella al menos no podía, se sentía demasiado dolida, pero_…"el no, para el no tuvo importancia…pero ¿es que no se da cuenta que me hace daño? No puedo disimular…y el como si nada…y aun así, no me atrevo a mirarlo por que el corazón me traicionaría…no podría estar más enojada conmigo misma"_ tratando de recobrar la compostura la chica levanto la mirada pero sin mirarlo del todo y dijo con el peor tono que pudo…

-Pues es obvio ¿no? Por eso esta preguntando…

Yoh se desconcertó, al parecer había molestado a la chica…pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo trataba de esa forma?, no obstante hizo un último intento

-Yo solo preguntaba, no te enojes Annita

-No me llames Annita dijo la chica exasperada, y con obvia molestia, aunque ni ella misma entendía exactamente por que se sentía tan enojada…

-Pero es un nombre de cariño, de amigos, recuerda lo que me prometiste…dijo Yoh

-Yo no te prometí nada, simplemente respondí a una pregunta tuya, y ya mejor olvídate del asunto, que hoy no estoy de humor…¿te quedo claro?

Yoh solo asintió con la cabeza, no se sentía con derecho a reprocharle nada, además cuando Anna se enojaba…era mejor dejarlo así...; sin embargo Marion que había observado la pequeña discusión en silencio, decidió tomar aquello en sus manos, aun si ello le costaba un disgusto con Anna…

-No se por que estas enojada pero no te desquites con los demás Anna

-Tu misma lo has dicho no sabes por que, así que mejor no te metas…dijo la chica con tono duro, y es que el carácter de Anna era tan inestable como una bomba: una vez que prendes la mecha, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-Me meto si quiero, ustedes dos son mis amigos y no me parece que por que estés enojada nos trates de esa manera, es estupido Anna

-Tengo derecho a ponerme como se me da la gana, aun cuando te parezca estupido, haznos un favor a todos y no te metas, y no me hagas volver a repetírtelo ¿entendiste?

-No me hables como si fuera una estupida

-Pues en este momento eso pareces, por que no entiendes lo que te digo

-Pues en todo caso prefiero ser una estupida que intenta arreglar las cosas entre dos amigos a ser una enojona, frustrada e insensible como tu, eso es más estupido

-No sabes lo que dices, soy todo lo que dices menos una insensible, los insensibles son otros, y tu en especial eres una necia estupida, y una lágrima cayó de su mejilla

Marion se sintió mal de pronto, pero no lo demostró, tal vez se había pasado con lo que le había dicho, pero Anna también lo había hecho

Yoh por su parte al ver que Anna estaba a punto de llorar, sintió que tenía que hacer algo, lo último que quería era verla llorar, así pues le dijo

-Anna estoy seguro que Marion no quiso decir eso, solo se ha molestado por lo que le has dicho, no es que en verdad piense eso

-Yo no lo creo, tenia toda la intención de insultarme, si me he pasado con ella no ha sido mi culpa, la tiene ella le he dicho que me dejara en paz y ella no ha querido, ha insistido en ser una metiche

-Basta, no soporto tu actitud, eres verdaderamente desagradecida y sobre todo una cerebrito odiosa e insufrible dijo Marion que para este punto se había dejado llevar por el enojo

-Ves Yoh y tu defendiéndola, y a mi claro que me insulten, no importa

-Es que bueno, las dos están molestas se han pasado, tu no debis…pero el chico no termino de hablar pues al ver la mirada de Anna supo que había metido la pata, por que, no lo sabia, pero si estaba claro que la había hecho molestar más

-No es eso lo que quería decir…yo dijo el chico tratando de corregirse

-Ese es el problema contigo, nunca sabes exactamente que quieres, piensa antes de hablar o de hacer las cosas, no piensas en los demás, ni en las consecuencias de lo que haces…dijo Anna con un tono que Yoh no le había oído nunca, era mezcla, entre enojo, rencor y dolor…al igual que la mirada de la chica

-Yo…Anna…ella lo miro con aprensión pero viendo que el chico solo la miraba, y no atinaba a decir nada, su mirada era indecisa, eso fastidio más Anna, si es que eso era posible y entonces le dijo:

-Basta contigo, me canse, ni si quiera puedes decir algo que valga la pena…así que no quiero oírte

-Pero Anna yo…

-YA! DEJAME EN PAZ YOH!!!

-Señorita Kyouyama!!! No interrumpa mi clase de esa manera, y fue entonces cuando Anna capto que no había medido el tono ni el volumen de sus palabras, que hasta ese momento había sido moderado, sin darse cuenta había gritado a mitad del salón

-Profesor yo…lo siento no era mi intención dijo la chica avergonzada con la mirada clavada en el piso

-Pues aunque no halla sido su intención, no puedo tolerar este comportamiento en mi aula, a parte de sus gritos me queda claro que no ha puesto nada de atención en toda la clase, no puedo creer que se lo vaya a decir a usted pero…Salga inmediatamente de mi aula y vaya a prefectura…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros señorita, tome sus cosas y haga favor de retirarse

Anna lo miro incrédula, y de nuevo la ira se apodero de ella…

-Bien como usted quiera dijo la chica tomando sus cosas y dando un gran portazo al salir, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los rostros de Missu y Shijaru.

-Es el colmo…dijo el profesor, -Bien en cuanto a usted señor Asakura, no se que le estaba haciendo a la Señorita Kyouyama, espero al final de la clase una buena explicación así como todo los apuntes del día de hoy, si no cumple con lo que le he pedido me veré obligado a mandarlo a prefectura como a su compañera, y creo que su expediente no soporta ni una falta más por pequeña que sea…así que usted sabe…Bien continuemos con la clase dijo el profesor volviendo a su monótona explicación sobre las propiedades físicas del agua.

Yoh miró el asiento vacío de Anna y se sintió culpable, Marion noto el gesto y en voz baja le dijo

-Se lo tenía merecido, no puedes negarlo, mira que ponerse en ese plan, raro que el maestro no la hubiera oído antes

-Ni a ti dijo Yoh con simpleza

-Si también eso, de cualquier modo, quisiera que me expliques una cosa…¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos? No, mas bien ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? Por que algo le hiciste, eso me queda claro por lo que se han dicho, y por sus actitudes

-Que Anna te lo diga

-¿Por qué tu no?

-Por que no quiero que se moleste más conmigo y aparte por que no estoy exactamente seguro de que le hice..

-Entiendo, pero solo el primer motivo que me diste, el segundo, lo siento pero no te creo…y sin en verdad no sabes…analiza lo que ha pasado veras que te queda claro muy rápido.

El chico guardo silencio unos segundos y le dijo:

-Le hice daño_…"y creo que también a mi mismo"_

-¿Tendré que esperar a que nos arreglemos y ella me cuente verdad?

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a anotar lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón

Para cuando comenzó el descanso, Anna apenas iba saliendo de la oficina del prefecto había estado toda la mañana ayudándolo como asistente, ese había sido todo su castigo, había sido hasta cierto punto indulgente con ella, ya que era la primera vez que la chica cometía una falta, además si la ocupaba como asistente, sabía que la chica le sería muy útil y eficiente, y así había sido, así muy complacido de ella el prefecto la dejo salir a la hora del descanso. Para ese entonces la chica ya se había calmado un poco, tener la mente ocupada en algo siempre le ayudaba, ya no se sentía enojada, simplemente dolida y cansada, solo quería encerrarse en un lugar donde nadie la molestara por horas…necesitaba desahogarse…camino lentamente por el pasillo, casi cuando llegaba al final se dio cuenta que Tamao la estaba esperando, Anna se detuvo y miro a su amiga…la ultima vez que había hablado con ella se había molestado por que esta le había dicho que no debía enamorarse de Yoh, que el no le haría caso, que eran completamente distintos…¡Cuánta razón había tenido! Y de repente se sintió como una tonta, se había enojado con su amiga por que esta la había aconsejado con algo que no quería oír pero era por su bien! Sin pensar corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo

-Lo siento dijo Tamao – No debí decirte todo eso la última vez…

-No perdóname tu a mí, tenías mucha razón Tamao, debí haberte escuchado y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar desconsoladamente por segunda vez aquel día

Tamao la dejo llorar un rato, para que se calmara, cuando vio que Anna se había calmado un poco le dijo:

-Bien ahora sí, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Pasa que no te hice caso, me enamore de Yoh como una tonta…y lo peor creí que tenía esperanzas

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Por que el me salvo de un problema y el fin de semana su madre nos invito a mi mama y a mi a cenar a su casa y esa noche…me bese con el dijo Anna con tono triste el más triste que Tamao le había escuchado durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla

-¿Tu lo besaste o el te beso a ti?

-El me beso a mi…y yo pensé…pensé tantas cosas y esta mañana…me dijo…me dijo que…había sido un error, que eso no tenía que haber pasado, me mando a volar. Me dio calabazas…o como le quieras llamar dijo Anna volviendo a sollozar de nuevo

-Oh Anna, no sabes como lo siento, en verdad, pero ya no llores, por favor…no le des ese gusto

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, es que…

-Si lo se te hiciste ilusiones…creo que yo en tu lugar también me las hubiera hecho…, pero mira, todo lo malo pasa por algo…ahora te duele mucho pero ya se te pasara y estarás mejor y no te meterás en tantos problemas, ¿por eso faltaste a clase esta mañana verdad?

-Si…fue cuando hablamos…y luego simplemente no quise entrar a clase aunque fuera tarde…me fui a llorar bajo el viejo roble…luego me tope con Shijaru

-¿Con Shijaru? Vaya, que raro que no te halla molestado por eso cuando entraste al salón

-Si lo se, también me extraño, era una oportunidad perfecta para humillarme..

-Tal vez este reservándolo para molestarte a futuro

-Pero …¿Por qué? No lo entiendo

-Ni yo…pero ten cuidado, esa es de temerse, además si se entera de lo que paso entre Yoh y tu…

-Lo se…eso no quiero ni imaginármelo…es lo último que necesito dijo Anna y soltó un suspiro

-Ya se dijo Tamao con tono alegre, lo cual desconcertó a Anna, hasta ese momento Tamao se había mantenido muy seria –Creo que necesitas un buen frapuccino

-¿Qué? ¿Un café? Para que…además aquí no venden…

-¿Vas a negarme que el frapuccino es tu bebida favorita?

-No…pero ya te dije aquí no venden y …

-Y eso que dijo Tamao interrumpiéndola…dime no se te antoja uno?

Anna ni siquiera contesto, claro que se le antojaba uno era su bebida favorita y siempre la ponía de buen humor, los tomaba con frecuencia en su propia cafetería, eran su especialidad, Tamao interpreto su silencio como una afirmación y entonces le dijo…

-Bueno viendo que quieres uno y que las delicias hacen más fáciles de pasar las penas vamos a que te tomes un frapuccino

-¿A si? ¿y donde? Ya te dije que aquí no venden ¿es que no me pones atención? Dijo Anna ya más en su humor habitual

-Aquí no, pero si en el café que esta en la calle de atrás de la escuela, Anna la miro intrigada, el café al que Tamao se refería era muy conocido pero pocos eran los que podían ir en sus horas libres, dado que solo los alumnos que habían pagado el permiso especial podían salir del colegio antes de las horas de idiomas, y aunque hubieras pagado el permiso solo te autorizaba 3 salidas por mes, lo cual no era mucho, aunque también era bien sabido que muchos alumnos se escabullían, exactamente como, Anna no lo sabía pero por el tono que Tamao había utilizado Anna tuvo la ligera sospecha de que su amiga si lo sabía, por eso le dijo:

-Bien ¿y como planeas que vayamos? Yo no tengo permiso y hasta donde se tu tampoco tienes…

-No, pero con permiso no es la única manera de salir, ven sígueme Anna siguió su amiga hasta la parte del colegio que estaba llena de árboles, la mayoría de la gente no iba para allá, estaba lleno de molestos insectos, Tamao se interno entre los árboles y al final llego hasta el limite del colegio donde una gran barda blanca marcaba su limite, Anna mira la barda con escepticismo, ahí no había salida, la barda era muy alta para brincarla, miro con molestia a su amiga y le dijo:

-Bueno a menos que tengas un trampolín o una escalera, no veo como salir por aquí

-Para eso tienes a tu amiga dijo Tamao con una sonrisa extraña, iban a romper las reglas no había duda, Anna pensó que era lo último que necesitaba, no obstante ya se estaba acostumbrado a ceder ante su rebeldía.

-No llegan Shijaru dijo Missu con impaciencia

-No te pongas desesperada, más bien agradece que lo convencí de venir, va llegando de viaje y no tenia pensado hacer nada hasta la tarde, así que no fastidies, ya hemos tenido bastante suerte

-No se en que dijo Missu con tono áspero

A Shijaru le estaba cansando el nuevo carácter de su amiga, normalmente ella era la que controlaba todo y Missu simplemente le hacia caso sin respingar demasiado, pero ahora se quejaba por todo y estaba con un humor de perros, por no agregar que aparte no se dejaba mangonear y Shijaru definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con eso.

-Si tenemos, Anna esta tremendamente enojada con Yoh, ya viste como se puso a mitad de la clase, así de alterada y distante de Yoh, es mas fácil de manipular, lo cual encaja perfecto en mi plan

-Plan que aun no me has explicado, deberías de hacerlo en lo que llega tu primo al que tampoco se por que has citado

-Ya lo veras…paciencia dijo Shijaru mirando hacia la puerta del café…-ah mira ya viene, rayos viene con el idiota de su amigo, ¡no lo soporto! Es demasiado moralista..como sea ya que…

-Bien, se puede saber cual es tu urgencia en verme primita, mas vale que sea importante, por que si no, no entiendo la urgencia me verías mañana en el colegio…

-Hola, mucho gusto de volver a verte…vamos en verdad no creo que te moleste tanto como dices, o de lo contrario no hubieras traído a tu amigo

-Aun sigues con esa antipatía hacia Len, ya supéralo

-Déjalo Lizerg, Shijaru ya sabes que te quiero mucho dijo el chico con tono acido Shijaru simplemente lo ignoro aunque si las miradas mataran Len Tao ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra

-Bueno ahora si primita Dijo Lizerg – Puedo saber para que me hiciste venir? Mira que interrumpir mi descanso después del largo viaje no me …

-Ya deja de quejarte por enésima vez, verás necesito que me hagas un gran favor a mi y a mi amiga, Missu

-Adivino quieres que te lleve con el pedicurista dijo Len mofándose de ella

-Eres mas que insufrible dijo Shijaru con ira contenida

-Créeme que tu lo eres mil veces más y sabes que me voy a hacer un favor, me voy por que en definitiva no te soporto, nos vemos después Lizerg, estaré en la tienda de junto..dijo Len marchándose, Shijaru no pudo menos que alegrarse, entonces continuo:

-Bien verás….y Shijaru comenzó a explicarle lo que tenia que hacer, sabía que a su primo no le costaría trabajo, más si todo lo que le habían contado de la estancia del chico en Inglaterra era cierto.

-¿Y bien puedes hacerme ese favor?

-Ya veremos, no te prometo nada…todo depende de que tanto…bueno tu entiendes

-Si, se a que te refieres, pero por favor inténtalo, no descartes la idea así de fácil por favor...dijo Shijaru mientras miraba a través del cristal del local, fue entonces cuando diviso a lo lejos la figura de Anna...

-Bien nosotras ya nos vamos…

-¿Por qué? Dijo Missu

-Por que no creo que te quieras topar con Anna Kyouyamma ¿o si? Dijo Shijaru señalando a Anna por el cristal, la cual al parecer no la había visto, ya que venía distraída con Tamao

-No no quiero vamonos

-Bueno dijo Shijaru dirigiéndose a Lizerg…te lo encargo mucho si? Y ambas chicas abandonaron el local, sin ser vistas por Anna y por Tamao las cuales reían alegremente.

-Vaya dijo Anna…nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.. una forma tan curiosa de salir de la escuela…

-Lo ves? Todo se puede ¿te asombre verdad?

-Si dijo Anna…y es que cuando Tamao comenzó a quitar los blocks de la pared y mostró el perfecto agujero que revelaban, Anna se quedo muda de impresión era una forma ingeniosa de salir, nadie lo adivinaba, aparte no era el tipo de cosas que Tamao sabía o aun mas no era el tipo de cosas que hacía normalmente, "Para todo había una primera vez" le había dicho Tamao mientras caminaban por la calle, por fin llegaron al café… Anna entro con prisa, no quería entretenerse mucho, entró tan rápido que no vio que una persona iba a pasar justo en frente de ella y choco estrepitosamente

-Oh lo siento mucho dijo Anna apenada – Iba distraída

-Oh, no importa, yo también iba distraído, suerte que no se derramo el café sobre nosotros solo en el piso

-Si es una suerte dijo Anna viendo la taza que se había hecho añicos al chocar contra el suelo

-Bueno habrá que llamar a alguien para que limpie, dijo el chico, - Por cierto no me he presentado, me llamo Lizerg, es un placer dijo tendiéndole la mano, Anna la tomo y se presento también

-Soy Anna dijo la chica

-Lindo nombre dijo Lizerg – como tú, Anna miro al chico y se detuvo a mirarlo con atención, ya que antes no lo había hecho y no pudo evitar notar que era un chico muy guapo_, "claro que no más que Yoh"_ pensó Anna para si misma, fue entonces cuando recordó que Lizerg le había dicho un cumplido y entonces dijo:

-Gracias, bueno, fue un gusto conocerte pero..

-Espera, por que no vienes, te tomas un café conmigo y charlamos un rato, ya sabes para conocernos, pareces ser una chica muy simpática dijo el chico dirigiéndole una hermosa sonrisa, que haría ruborizar a cualquier chica

-Gracias pero no puedo, vengo con mi amiga y no puedo dejarla sola

-No creo que le moleste parece que se ha entretenido dijo Lizerg señalando a donde se encontraba Tamao, Anna se volteo y vio a Tamao que se había encontrado con Jeanne y charlaban amenamente, ahora no tenia un motivo para negarse, no conocía al chico, aunque no parecía ser una mala persona pero…Yoh cruzo por su mente en ese instante y entonces sin saber exactamente por que dijo gustosa.

-Esta bien, me tomare un café contigo

-Me alegro, es perfecto…simplemente perfecto dijo Lizerg con otra gran sonrisa.

**$$$$&&&&&&**

**Bien aquí termina este capítulo, ha estado bastante largo jeje, bien ya vieron quienes eran nuestros nuevos personajes jeje, Len y Lizerg, ya se imaginaran que cambios van a pasar, o al menos algunos sobre todo con Lizerg, sobre Yoh y Anna pues no aun no se reconcilian y tal vez no sea pronto Anna esta molesta, y ya saben como es su carácter, por eso se ha comportado de esa forma en este capitulo, el carácter real de Anna es de temer y yo hasta este momento no la había mostrado del todo asi, si no un poco más suave, jeje bueno nos vemos en el capítulo 9 que les prometo si estará más rápido que este, no les prometo que en una semana pero si en 2 o 3,jeje, bueno ahora si: a contestar reviews. **

**Beautifly92: si lo se pobre Anna y su suerte parece no mejorar, con su carácter y Shijaru y Missu rondando por ahí, las cosas estan difíciles, ¿Qué Hao te recordo a la hermana de Danny Phantom? Jaja no lo había pensado, pero si, al menos en ese cap, si se parecieron siendo muy buenos hermanos jeje, la verdad es que me encanta Hao de bueno, aunque de malo también jaja, sobre la reconciliación..no te prometo que será pronto pero si que será romántica, espero sigas leyendo este fic para que lo veas.**

**Annshail: No importa que no hallas dejado review antes, lo has dejado en este y eso es lo que cuenta, sobre lo de agarrar a Shijaru con un cuchillo virtual…me parece que después de este cap…no sera un cuchillo sera algo más feo jeje.**

**Cony-Asakura: Cony mi fiel lectora, como siempre me ha encantado la minihistoria que me has dejado en tu review, te gusta Harry Potter? Que bueno a mi también, yo si me he leido hasta el libro 6 aunque me gusto mas el cinco jeje…lamento que en este cap no halla salido Hao…pero en el siguiente lo veras o si…y usando su inteligencia…sobre si tendra novia, de momento no, no tengo lugar en la historia para eso al menos en 2 caps, pero como aun no esta decidido del todo, sigue haciendo meritos y seras tu jaja…bueno espero que este cap también te halla gustado, y sigue dejando historias en tus reviews que me encantan, me estas haciendo adicta.**

**Jennkyouyama: tu si eres mala en los fics? Jeje que bueno me gusta leer fics asi, yo no soy tan asi al escribirlos jeje, no se me da mucho aunque la tentación de expulsarlo si fue fuerte jeje espero que este cap te guste, y si no tu házmelo saber.**

**Kory-Anna: Ups, no actualize pronto, lo siento pero piensa si muero, no sabras que pasa en la historia jeje asi que mejor no lo hagas jaja…ojala te guste este cap,**

**O0oLady Scorpioo0o: Te juro que tu idea de violencia también me paso por la cabeza, tal vez de hecho si ocurra que se agarren de las greñas, Shijaru se lo merece, y Anna…no piensa dejarse…te lo puedo asegurar…ya en este cap, su carácter se esta descontrolando y cuando eso pasa…yo no quisiera atravesarme en su camino jeje**

**Yami-anna: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, has hecho que se me suban los colores jeje, espero este te guste también.**

**Adri05: Que va a pasar con yoh y con Anna? Sigue leyendo por lo pronto las cosas no mejoran…me alegro que por fin me hallas dejado review, es que muchos son los que leen pero pocos los que dejan review entonces cuando lees un review de un lector que no te había escrito antes, es algo que hace muy feliz**

**Cheza A-Sakura: Bueno creeme que Yoh vera muy pronto el partido que tiene en frente, ya lo esta haciendo, pero se esta tardando, y yo que el no me tardaria tanto…pero bueno…el se lo ha buscado.**

**Khristina Fénix: Bueno ya he actualizado, y no, no pienso dejarlo colgado, puede que me tarde pero abandonarlo, nunca, espero este cap sea de tu agrado, nos vemos.**


	9. Sobre aceptaciones y el chico nuevo

**Crónicas**** de un salón de clases**

**Hola de nuevo!! De nuevo mis sinceras disculpas pues me he pasado y por mucho de la fecha en la que les dije que actualizaría… no tengo excusa… salvo que pase por un periodo sin inspiración… pese a que tengo la idea general del fic y mas o menos que va en cada capítulo… este fic esta escrito sobre la marcha… no tengo capítulos adelantados… si lo se es una pena para ustedes como lectores… pero lo cierto es que eso de tener el fic ya todo terminado y luego ir subiendo los caps como que no va mucho conmigo… bueno ****pidiéndoles de nuevo que me disculpen… no los aburro más y aquí les dejo el cap. 9**

**Cap 9: "Sobre aceptaciones y el chico nuevo"**

Era incapaz de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que el tiempo se le había pasado tan rápido, pero lo cierto era que hablar con Lyserg era una manera agradable de pasar el tiempo, a pesar de no conocerlo Anna había sentido una extraña familiaridad con él de manera casi instantánea, tal vez por el hecho de que el, a cada momento trataba de que ella lo considerara como alguien que conocía de toda la vida…justo cuando menos lo deseaba, Anna se dio cuenta que era hora de volver al colegio, incluso ya era algo tarde caminando no llegaría a tiempo para su siguiente clase… sin ganas comenzó a despedirse del chico

-Bueno… esto ha sido genial, pero ya tengo que irme se me hace tarde, si no me apuro no llego exclamo la chica

-Es una verdadera lástima, yo que quería seguir platicando contigo

-Y yo también pero no puedo tengo que regresar al colegio pronunció la chica con evidente desanimo ante la idea de regresar al colegio

-¡Que tragedia! Dijo el chico con tono divertido –Mmm …¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si yo te llevo al colegio? Así no tenemos que despedirnos tan pronto ¿te parece?

-No se…gracias… es muy amable de tu parte... pero creo que no… gracias de todos modos.

-¡No me digas que no! ¿Vamos te doy miedo o que? ¡Di que si!...Vamos no es tan difícil

Anna lo medito un momento… cierto que Lyserg era demasiado simpático, y que le inspiraba confianza, pero aun así no lo conocía...sin embargo el tono insistente que usaba el chico para convencerla sonaba terrible y deliciosamente tentador, además la perspectiva de ser vista llegando al colegio en el coche de un chico tan guapo como Lyserg… ¿Qué dirían todos? Y fue justo ese pensamiento, y las ganas de mostrarles a todos que no era tan cerebrito y mojigata como creían la que hizo que se decidiera.

-Esta bien… ya que insistes...acepto tu oferta exclamo la chica con una sonrisa

-No se diga mas entonces… y la tomo de la mano sin previo aviso y sacándola del local la guió hasta su coche, Anna se quedo sorprendida al verlo era un coche negro convertible totalmente increíble… Anna no sabia mucho de coches perro sin duda alguna ese era un coche de los que cualquier persona quisiera tener…

-¿Te gusta?

-Es genial dijo la chica sin disimular su entusiasmo

-Lo se, mi padre me lo acaba de regalar por haber completado como diría el "satisfactoriamente los estudios en Inglaterra"

-Que buen regalo

-Si…y también me alegra mucho que seas la primera chica que se subirá en el, así que como buen caballero que soy…permítame abrirle la puerta bella señorita

Anna no podía estar menos sorprendida…aquel chico al menos en apariencia era simplemente perfecto… a pesar de ser guapo y con dinero no parecía tener un gran ego por eso… era terriblemente encantador con ella, que no era especialmente bonita… no llamaba la atención y al parecer eso a el no le importaba… sin poder creer que llagaría a la escuela en semejante coche y sobre todo con semejante chico Anna subió al auto, el colegio no se encontraba muy lejos si ibas en coche, así que llegaron pronto, al llegar Lyserg le dijo:

-Con que este es tu colegio

-Si, ¿ya lo conocías verdad? Solo te dije el nombre y supiste como llegar

-Si lo conozco, tengo una prima y conocidos aquí

-Oh vaya… bueno muchas gracias por traerme

-No hay de que fue un placer pronuncio el chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida, nada especial pero si lo suficiente para que los alumnos que estaban en la entrada que habían comenzado a murmurar al ver el coche… lo hicieran mas al notar que era Anna la que se bajada de el y que al parecer era muy amiga del propietario, que como las chicas notaron desde lejos era bastante guapo. Anna era bastante conciente de eso y sonrió mientras se despedía con un saludo del chico, este le devolvió el gesto e inmediatamente se marcho. Anna al verlo partir comenzó a caminar a la entrada del colegio donde diviso a Tamao, mas no pudo llegar a donde se encontraba por que fue interrumpida por algunos de sus compañeros

-Vaya, quien lo hubiera creído…¡Que calladito te lo tenías! ¡Dinos quien es!

-Eso no es algo que te importe Shalona

-Uyyyyy ya se le subieron los humos exclamo otra chica

-Piensen lo que quieran, no es mi problema dijo Anna con su tono habitual, el cual era no muy agradable

Después de un par de conversaciones mas como esa Anna por fin llego a donde se encontraba Tamao la cual la miraba con una gran sonrisa

-¿Y bien? Pregunto Tamao

-¿Y bien que? Contesto Anna

-¿Cómo que que? ¿Quién es el chico? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De donde es? ¿Cómo es?

-Son demasiadas preguntas a la vez Tamao…Te lo resumiré en que es verdaderamente encantador

-Viniendo de ti debe ser cierto… alabar a la gente no esta entre tus costumbres

Anna simplemente se rió, pero su sonrisa se congelo al ver a Yoh de lejos... aun tenia fresco todo lo que había pasado ese día primero cuando le había dicho que besarse había sido un error y luego la pelea en el salón de clases… no pudo evitar pensar con tristeza que por mas encantador que Lyserg fuera eso no le bastaba para olvidar a Yoh, Tamao pareció notarlo y no pudo menos que decirle a su amiga

-Ya olvídalo Anna, es mejor así y lo sabes

Anna la miro con reproche, no obstante sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero no pensaba demostrárselo, siguieron caminando hacia el salón en un incomodo silencio que fue interrumpido abruptamente por alguien que sin previo aviso (y suma rapidez) aparto a Anna un lado, Anna se asusto un momento pero luego reacciono y vio que se trataba de Pilica

-¿Es cierto lo que dicen todos? ¿Qué llegaste en un coche genial con un chico muy guapo? No pueden estar hablando de ti verdad…es un invento…. Digo tu….pero tan pronto como acabo de decirlo Pilica se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error… vio en su amiga la misma expresión que había tenido el otro día cuando le dijo que volarse clases no era algo que ella hiciera…

-Una mojigata, cerebrito y reprimida…una tarada… eso es lo que en verdad piensas…. Crees que no soy la clase de chica que puede llamar la atención de un chico guapo con lindo coche… piensas que soy demasiado niña buena y aburrida como para eso ¿verdad? Me lo esperaba de todos menos de mi mejor amiga

-Anna yo… no quise decir eso

-Ese es el problema con todo el mundo, nunca quisieron decir lo que dijeron… pues saben que… digan lo que quieran… es mucho esperar que piensen antes de hablar por que si lo hicieran definitivamente me harían todo mas fácil.. pero no… gozan molestándome, pues bien ¡Felicidades, ya lo consiguieron!. Apenas termino de hablar Anna se fue hecha una fiera a su salón dejando a Pilica y a Tamao de una pieza

-¿Qué le pasa? Le preguntó Pilica a Tamao

-No te sientas mal, ha tenido un día bastante…movidito…eres la segunda persona en el día a la que le dice todo eso

-¿A sí? ¿Quién fue la primera?

-Yo

Pilica volteo como una autómata y casi se va de espaldas al ver que se trataba de Yoh Asakura

-¿Nos estabas escuchando? Pregunto Tamao

-No pude evitarlo, me pareció escuchar la voz de Anna..

-Querrás decir sus gritos exclamo Pilica de mal humor

-Bueno si, quise saber que pasaba… ¿tú eres su mejor amiga verdad?

-Si… a menos claro que siga así y ya no quiera hablarme…. Pero no creo

-Entonces tu la conoces bien…

-Si, ya te dije es mi mejor amiga

-¿Siempre es así?

-Si se siente molesta, si así es… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada

-Pues no te creo

-No es nada… solo la moleste… eso es todo

-Ah…te puedo hacer una pregunta

El chico solo se encogió de hombros

-¿En verdad te importa que Anna este molesta contigo?

Al chico la pregunta de la peliazul lo tomo por sorpresa… era una pregunta simple… y tenia una respuesta aun mas simple… sabia cual era….pero contestarla le resultaba especialmente difícil… simplemente se quedo callado, para su desgracia la paciencia no es una de las principales virtudes de Pilica…desesperándose exclamo

-¡Vamos no es difícil! Solo di si o no….

-No lo forces… si no quiere contestar que no lo haga… replico Tamao…-Es mas ya deberías irte a tu salón

-Como quieras contesto Pilica no obstante al marcharse miro a Yoh… el chico pudo leer de nuevo la pregunta en la cara de la chica… y simplemente afirmo con la cabeza… la peliazul sonrío y entro a su salón, el chico noto que Tamao ya no estaba probablemente ya había entrado y el hizo lo mismo… tal vez podría hablar con Anna.

Pero no fue así… Anna se mantuvo empeñada en ni siquiera dirigirles la mirada a el y a Marion, para frustración de Yoh, Marion actúo como si no le importara, pero esa actitud de Anna la molestaba, se le hacía tremendamente inmadura, mas por que la chica permaneció con ese humor de perros toda la clase… la alegría y el buen humor que Lyserg le había contagiado se habían esfumado con el enfrentamiento con Pilica… también había sido por que no había querido aferrarse mucho a eso, no tenia idea de cuando lo volvería a ver…tal vez nunca… cierto que Lyserg sabía en que escuela estaba pero por mas encantador que el hubiera sido, no creía haber despertado tanto interés en el como para que el regresara a buscarla. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el fin de la clase Anna salió rápidamente sin dar tiempo a que alguien se le acercara, ante eso Marion le comentó a Yoh:

-En verdad espero que mañana ya no venga con ese humor por que aguantarla así es casi imposible… además quiero preguntarle sobre el chico de hoy.

-¿Cuál chico? Preguntó Yoh

-¿No sabes? ¿Pues en que mundo vives? Ha sido el rumor de todo el día… bueno como sea, el punto es que hoy Anna llego al colegio con un chico guapísimo venían en un coche de ensueño, se podía ver que se llevaban bastante bien…. Todo el mundo piensa que Anna y ese chico deben tener algo y si no están por tenerlo… aunque la mayoría se pregunta como Anna pudo conseguir un chico así… y es que es mi amiga pero ay que admitir… que bueno… no se arregla mucho… creo que podría ser bonita si lo intentará, además su personalidad no es que digamos encantadora y…

-Para de una vez si? Hablas demasiado y lo que dices debe ser mentira Anna no es como las demás chicas que anden con cualquier tipo guapo y con coche, ella no es así, tan poco creo que este bien que te digas su amiga si la criticas de esa manera

-Pues no es mentira mucha gente la vio llegar y sobre si la crítico perdóname pero solo he dicho la verdad además ella no ha sido muy amable conmigo últimamente

-Por que tú tampoco lo has sido Marion, y para que lo sepas Anna tiene una personalidad única y es mas bonita que muchas otras chicas

-¿Te consta? Digo es que eso cuesta creerlo un poco

-Pues si me consta, no hables de lo que no sabes

-Vaya, como la defiendes, cualquiera pensaría que estas enamorado de ella, jaja, nos vemos y piénsalo quieres, si no te apuras… tal vez alguien se te adelante

Yoh se quedo callado meditando las palabras de Marion mientras la veía alejarse, además como estaba eso de que Anna había regresado al colegio con un chico…."_Anna no…Anna me quiere….o tal vez no…..tal vez quiera a ese chico…tal vez este enamorada de el y no de mi…_

Y fue ese pensamiento y no otro el que le hizo comprender de golpe lo que se había negado a ver antes…No soportaba la sola idea de que Anna estuviera enamorada de otro chico, mucho menos que tuviera un novio… ella era su Anna…."Mi Anna" pensó el chico… cuando había pasado no estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que se había enamorado de ella… de Anna…No pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto al pensar que fue el ultimo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba…lo peor era que había lastimado a Anna en el proceso, había cometido un gran error "_Pero aun estoy a tiempo de repararlo"_ se dijo a si mismo y comenzó a buscar a Anna por todo el colegio… tenía que hablar con ella y rápido las clases terminarían pronto y ya no la vería, la busco por todo el colegio pero no logro encontrarla, cuando terminaron las horas de idiomas fue a buscarla y en vano ella siempre conseguía salir antes de que el llegara, Yoh llegó a pensar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, aunque si en verdad era así no podía negar que se lo merecía, sea como fuere el destino no estaba a su favor ese día y no pudo ver a Anna antes de que se marchara con una de sus amigas… o al menos eso le habían dicho…pocas veces en su vida se había sentido más frustrado que aquel día …no pudo menos que patear la reja del colegio para desquitarse…

-Cuidado y te ven mira que como son de exagerados en este lugar son capaces de correrte por eso

Yoh miro a su mejor amigo Horo-Horo sin mucho animo, ni siquiera le contesto, en ese momento quería estar solo… pero para mala suerte de Yoh Horo Horo no era el tipo de persona que captara las indirectas fácilmente, así que hizo de todo menos irse

-Bueno… se puede saber cual es la causa de tan mal humor digo… normalmente nada te afecta…jeje

Yoh miro a su amigo… quería contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza… pero no estaba seguro de que su amigo fuera a entenderlo… por eso se limito a contestar un simple:

-Nada

-Si tu dices… bueno ya vámonos… no me gusta estar en la escuela un minuto mas del necesario

-Vete tu.. yo hoy me iré caminando

-¿Caminando? Tu casa esta lejísimos de aquí

-No voy a mi casa

-¿A dónde vas?

-Con Ryu…

-Ah bien entonces voy yo también quiero ver si ya tiene nuevos juegos… jaja

Yoh miro a su amigo y se rió un poco por lo bajo… nunca cambiará no era que a el no le gustaran los videojuegos y cualquier otra cosa tecnológica simplemente no eran el centro de su vida como si lo eran de la de Horo Horo. Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar, Horo Horo iba hablando de mil cosas…. Yoh escuchando su ipod… aunque realmente no prestaba atención, la música no lograba relajarlo como otras veces… solo podía pensar en Anna… tal vez ella nunca le perdonara lo que le había dicho en la mañana… o peor tal vez no estaba enamorada de el… tenía que hablar con ella… pero no se atrevía a ir a buscarla al café pero quedarse sin hacer nada… eso tampoco era bueno…tenía que armarse de valor e ir a decirle que…

-Hey YOH!!! DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué?

-No me estas poniendo atención… eres pésimo para escuchar

-¿Yo? Lo siento… pero créeme que si de escuchar se trata eres 20 veces peor

-Claro que no… puedo escuchar perfectamente lo que la gente tenga que decirme soy 100 capaz de poner atención… es mas voy a probártelo… cumpliré con mis deberes de mejor amigo… cuéntame tus problemas…por ejemplo… ¿por que iban a expulsarte? No quisiste decirme antes, cuando me contaste que tenias junta con el consejo académico…pues ahora soy todo oídos… dispara…

Yoh dudo un poco… pero considerando que Manta aun estaba estudiando en el extranjero ningún otro de sus amigos podría escucharlo y necesitaba contarle a alguien toda la historia de Anna….

-Pues veras… recuerdas que me quitaron un trabajo el viernes…

-Ah si… ¿era el que estabas haciendo para literatura no? Mira yo soy flojo pero no tanto… trato de hacer las cosas antes de clase o mejor no las hago

-Pues como sea el punto es que no me quitaron mi trabajo solamente, también me quitaron el trabajo de alguien más… el trabajo de... A

-¡POR FIN! Mis ruegos fueron escuchados… esa… esa es mi chica perfecta dijo Horo Horo casi babeando… considerando que había sido interrumpido y que no lograría captar de nuevo la atención de su amigo… Yoh miro hacía donde lo hacía Horo Horo… Vio que se trataba de unas chicas preciosas modelos o edecanes de seguro… sin embargo eran las más hermosas que había visto en su vida…eran físicamente todo lo que un hombre podía desear

-¿Has visto alguna chica mejor en tu vida? Dijo Horo Horo… -Eh ahí a la mujer de mis sueños… la única por la que un día dejaría la soltería

-No seas tonto ninguna de esas chicas te hará casó jamás, para empezar son mayores que nosotros y ve como miran a los demás… lamento decírtelo pero para ellas eres insignificante…

-Déjame soñar quieres

-Como quieras… pero sabes un día te vas a enamorar de una chica… una de verdad… no como esas modelos…

-Lo dudo... no he encontrado una que cumpla todos mis requisitos… así que no creó que me enamore algún día

-Te lo voy a recordar el día que te vea hasta los huesos por una chica…

-Bueno y a ver tu… que me dices….tu tampoco te has enamorado…

-Pero a diferencia tuya no niego que pueda pasar…. Además….

-¿Además que….?

-¿Que si estuviera enamorado…?

-No me digas que te enamoraste de la amiga de Shijaru… la tal como se llama… a sí Missu…

-No

-Es que a esa niña le gustas…y la verdad no esta nada mal… mi hermana no la soporta ni a ella ni a Shijaru… no me imagino por que …supongo que por envidia… digo no me imagino a alguien enamorándose de mi hermana… es un fastidio… igual tampoco me imagino a alguien enamorándose de sus amigas…

-¿Sus amigas?

-Si Jun y Anna…. Igual de fastidiosas que mi hermana… e igual de simples…te digo son envidiosas por que nunca lograran estar como Missu o Shijaru…

-Anna no es fea… dijo Yoh sin pensar…

-Ah se me olvidaba es la que te da clases… pero no te esta oyendo no es necesario ser amable…. Tal vez no sea precisamente fea… pero es tan simple y tan cerebrito que da lo mismo

-Tú no la conoces… Anna es mucho más de lo que la gente se imagina… y no es para nada fea… al contrario

-¿Estamos hablando de la misma Anna? Por que la que yo conozco no se maquilla… no se arregla... me cuesta imaginar que pueda verse bonita

-Eso es por que te gustan las chicas prefabricadas como Shijaru… en realidad no son nada… en cambio Anna… puede verse en verdad preciosa mucho mas que Shijaru si se exagerara todos los días de esa manera

-¿Qué tu las has visto arreglada?

-Si

-Bien entonces te creeré aunque aun así me cuesta imaginármelo… y de cualquier manera esta su carácter no es muy amigable que digamos… siempre estudiando eso aleja a cualquiera... cerebrito y amargada…si…nadie se enamoraría de ella… hay que estar loco….

-¿A si? ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que estoy enamorado de ella? Dijo Yoh perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba…

-Buena broma Yoh…

-No es broma idiota…

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Mira puedo entender que te caiga bien por que has pasado mucho tiempo con ella últimamente… no diré nada mas de ella si eso te molesta ¿de acuerdo? Pero no me digas esas cosas… tu enamorado de Anna… no me espantes

-Eres un idiota… dijo Yoh y sin dejar que su amigo dijera algo más se fue…

Se había pasado toda la tarde ahí con la música alto… y pensando… pensando en lo único que ocupaba su mente… Anna… las palabras de Horo Horo le taladraban la cabeza no por que las creyera importantes sino por que le habían hecho darse cuenta de una cosa… no sería fácil convencer a Anna de que estaba enamorado de ella… para empezar como explicar que en la mañana le dijera que solo eran amigos y que después en la tarde le dijera que estaba enamorado… era un cambio de parecer demasiado rápido y drástico además por mas que ella pretendiera que no le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de ella de alguna u otra manera tantos comentarios habían hecho que ella creyera parte de lo que los demás opinaban de ella… en resumidas cuentas tal vez pensara que era improbable que el, Yoh Asakura se enamorara de ella… ¿Cómo convencerla entonces?, no oyó que Hao abría la puerta

-Hola Hermanito

-No estoy para tus jueguitos

-Nunca estas para eso… pero bien no me importa tu humor solo vengo a preguntar si ya se aclaro algo tu cabezota por que en la mañana estabas que no dabas una y ya te lo dije no quiero que hagas sufrir a Anna…

-Lo se… pero solo logre hacer que se enojara aun más conmigo… no era mi intención…

-Si serás idiota…por lo visto sigues igual de cabezota

-No... te dije que no era mi intención molestarla y en verdad no lo es por que… por que…

-¿Por qué, que?

-Por que ….

-Ya suéltalo hermano…

-Por que me enamore de ella…

-Vaya….vaya… vaya… hasta que lo admites… pensé que te tomaría mucho mas tiempo la verdad… creo que Anna se merece alguien más inteligente…

-Gracias por tu apoyo

-No hay de que… bueno ya que pasamos lo más difícil que es la aceptación… ahora debes decírselo… piensa bien lo que vas a decirle por que como primero le saliste con que nada mas debían ser amigos… convencerla de que cambiaste de opinión no va a ser tan fácil…

-Lo se… además… hoy llego a la escuela después de la hora libre en un coche de lujo con tipo que al parecer le encanto a todas las chicas

-¿Anna? Eso es raro… no es ese tipo de chica… ¿Quién era el tipo?

-Ni idea… al parecer no va en la escuela… pero dicen que Anna se veía muy contenta con el… la mayoría piensa que tiene algo con ese tipo…

-Eso es raro… muy raro… aunque tal vez sea solo un amigo

-¿si no? ¿Y si como todos dicen esta enamorada de ese tío?

-Eso es algo que no sabes… y que el genio de tu hermano puede averiguarte

-¿Eh?

-Pues simple yo me llevo muy bien con Anna… puedo enterarme perfectamente de lo que pasa y en base a eso ya veremos que hacer…

-Vas a ayudarme?

-¿Pero si serás… pues claro si no para que voy a tratar de averiguar quien es el tipo? Sabes no tengo complejo de vieja chismosa

-Pues…

-No me busques que entonces no moveré ni un dedo a tu favor… más por que sigo pensando que Anna se merece alguien mejor que tu

-Oye…

-La verdad no peca pero incomoda… además ya te dije te aguantas… pero mira no te la pongo difícil ya me voy… tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer…

Yoh miró como Hao salió del cuarto, luego se tumbo en la cama… aquel había sido un día muy largo.

Anna llegó aquella mañana a la escuela con mucho menos humor que el de costumbre, el día anterior no había sido su mejor día primero todo el asunto de Yoh… y cuando llegó a su casa las cosas no había mejorado… había discutido con su madre como pocas veces y después de eso se encerró toda la tarde en su cuarto y lloró… estaba harta, harta de su vida… de su madre…de Yoh… de que nadie la entendía, de ser la cerebrito del colegio… resultado había amanecido ese día con una terrible jaqueca y un humor de perros. Cuando llego al colegio ya era algo tarde, no presto atención a los que estaban en la puerta de entrada… no le importaba quienes estuvieran ahí… casi llegaba al pasillo central cuando oyó que alguien decía su nombre…

-Hola Anna

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Lyserg y más aun cuando vio que llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio

-No me dijiste que fueras a estudiar en este colegio

-Lo se, quise darte una sorpresa… y lo he logrado ¿verdad?

-Si, no esperaba verte aquí

-Vaya, no lo dices muy feliz… creo que si te di una sorpresa pero una muy fea

-Jaja… no, de veras me alegra que estés aquí, solo que te digo no me lo esperaba, pensé que no volvería a saber de ti

-Pues ya ves que no, bueno y ahora es tiempo de que te vayas a clase… no quiero ser el culpable de que llegues tarde, es más te acompaño para asegurarme

-Me parece bien dijo Anna con una sonrisa… no estaba segura de por que pero cuando Lyserg se aparecía el buen humor se apoderaba de ella... y eso le gustaba casi llegaban a su salón cuando se toparon con Shijaru

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya, pero si miren es la sabelotodo… uy y viene acompañada… con que tu eras el chico del que hablaba todo mundo… no pensé que fueras tu… sabes Lyserg no pensé que tuvieras esos gustos…me decepcionas…

-Y sabes que Shijaru… por que no te consigues de una buena vez una vida y dejas de meterte en la de los demás eh… dijo el chico – Vámonos ya le susurro a Anna, ella no lo pensó 2 veces y comenzó junto con Lyserg a alejarse de ahí

-Si váyanse… no son una visión agradable les gritó Shijaru con un tono malicioso… a su lado estaba Missu quien también sonreía con malicia...

-Jaja… ahí va la sabelotodo… muy feliz… lejos de Yoh…ojala por siempre pronunció Missu con ira

-Entonces más vale que te apures a conquistar a Yoh… replico Shijaru

-No necesito que me lo digas…

Mientras tanto…

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-La que quieras Anna, le contestó Lyserg

-¿De donde conoces a Shijaru?

-De toda la vida es mi prima…

-¿Tu y ella son primos?

-Si... y definitivamente no es mi prima favorita.. siempre me he llevado mal con ya has podido ver

-Si me he dado cuenta

-A veces me cuesta creer que seamos de la misma familia

-Si lo se jeje…

-Bueno ya hay mucha gente fuera de tu salón es mejor que vayas de una vez…

-Si lo se… contesto la chica mirando en esa dirección, y pudo ver que ahí se encontraba Yoh…

El chico aun no la había visto pero cuando lo hizo vio que no estaba sola, la acompañaba un chico y platicaban muy amenamente… Yoh miro detenidamente la escena… no le gustaba como miraba el chico a Anna… no quería que la viera… ella era su Anna… el era el que estaba enamorado de ella… el era el que la había besado… no ese tipo que aparte se le hacía conocido… se dio cuenta que estaba celoso.. muy celoso… y definitivamente no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.. vio que Tamao se encontraba a su lado y decidió preguntarle…

-Hey Tamao… ¿tu conoces al tipo que esta hablando con Anna?

-Eh?... Tamao miró en esa dirección, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y contestó:

-Si lo conozco… es el mismo chico con el que Anna llegó ayer al colegio… lo que no sabía era que estudiara aquí…

-¿Qué? Dijo Yoh con un tono que a Tamao le resultó muy curioso

-Hey a donde vas! Le grito la chica al ver que Yoh iba hacía donde se encontraba Anna, pero el no la escuchó… justo cuando Anna y el chico se despedían Yoh reconoció al chico… y sin pensar en lo que hacía tomo a Anna del brazo y se la llevo de ahí… fue tan rápido que ni Anna ni Lyserg tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar… cuando Lyserg logró procesar lo que había pasado ya no había rastro de Anna…

-¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Grito Anna furiosa

-¿Sabes quien es ese tipo? Le respondió Yoh

-Si… se llama Lyserg… y .. tu aun no respondes mi pregunta

-Ese tipo es primo de Shijaru… no es una buena persona… es igual que ella…

-Eso ya lo sabía el mismo me lo dijo… y sobre que no es una buena persona te equivocas… me ha comprobado que no lo es… el es un chico como pocos…

-Te esta engañando Anna, el Lyserg que yo conozco es igual a su prima… un tipo mentiroso, egoísta e interesado..

-No te creo, además ¿tu de donde lo conoces eh?

-Desde que éramos niños… sus padres y los míos son muy amigos… luego se fue a Inglaterra y deje de verlo… por eso te digo Anna lo conozco…no puedes fiarte de el…

-Mira… suponiendo que lo dices sea cierto lo cual dudo pues tu solo dices tonterías, la gente cambia sabes

-Si pero…

-Pero nada… y sabes mejor no te metas en mi vida oíste.. es mi problema... y no creo que te importe mucho lo que me pase así que deja de fastidiarme.

-Anna te equivocas… si me importa lo que te pase… yo…

-¿Tu que? Dijo Anna con aprensión

Yoh sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle pero las palabras se le atragantaban y no conseguía ordenar una frase coherente…. Anna se desespero y le dijo:

-No se por que sigo perdiendo mi tiempo contigo siempre es lo mismo… nunca dices nada… de cualquier modo no me importa... ¿Qué cosa importante podrías decirme? Ninguna, además ni que tu y yo fuéramos amigos..

-Eso no es cierto respondió Yoh

-¿Ah no?

-No

-Dime ¿nos hemos comportado como 2 amigos últimamente?

Yoh no respondió

-Ves… así que como no somos nada… que no te importe lo que yo haga… no te metas en mi vida… no pienso ignorar a Lyserg simplemente por que tu quieres….No vuelvas a molestarme ¿me oíste? y tras decir eso… Anna salió corriendo hacía su salón… una lágrima escapo por su mejilla… hablar con Yoh era demasiado para ella... ya se había convencido de que Yoh no la veía más que como una amiga y no podía aceptar eso… era conciente de que si seguía hablándole nunca lograría olvidarle… era mejor cortar cualquier contacto con el de tajo… sobre lo que el le había dicho de Lyserg… ya lo averiguaría ella por su cuenta…

Por su parte Yoh la miro alejarse, las palabras de Anna retumbaban en su cabeza… no podía negar que el tenía la culpa de que ella pensará todo eso además en parte ella tenía razón, no se comportaban como amigos… no podían serlo… solo quedaban 2 opciones, o le confesaba lo que sentía o la perdería para siempre…aun así no pensaba alejarse demasiado de ella… no con Lyserg rondando, no permitiría que le hiciera daño… tal vez hubiera cambiado como Anna decía pero la verdad le parecía poco probable…

No confiaba en las intenciones de Lyserg…

Sin duda todo aquello le daba muy mala espina…

**Hola… bueno eso es todo espero les halla gustado… ¡Por fin Yoh se da cuenta de que se ha enamorado de Anna! Y si que se ha enamorado con ganas… y de nuevo vemos a Lyserg… Yoh se ha puesto celoso y definitivamente no sera la primera vez… jeje pero eso lo veremos en los siguientes caps… a propósito de eso… les aviso que esta historia tendra a lo mucho 5 capitulos más, lo cual si mis matemáticas no me fallan nos da un total de 14 capitulos… tal vez lo deje en 15 depende de cuanto me lleve contar lo que falta… espero me sigan leyendo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son geniales me gusta mucho leer todos sus comentarios y opiniones… trato de seguir sus recomendaciones y escribir mejor cada día… normalmente en este espacio contesto sus reviews pero por desgracia ahora no lo haré por falta de tiempo… si me pongo a ello creo que pasaría otro mes antes de que yo subiera el capítulo y como ya los he hecho esperar mucho pues no me tardaré mas de lo necesario… espero de todo corazón poder contestarlos en el siguiente cap… pues es algo que me encanta hacer...**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Besos**

**Daphne Potter.**


End file.
